A Different World
by Evowizard25
Summary: A mysterious man had tried to carry out a plan to snatch a particular demon. His plan goes awale and now that demon is living as an honorary Chan. Read on for future chapters. Will contain episodes from the series
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The sun was setting in the horizon, leaving behind the last of the day's sunlight. Inside one of the impoverished offices of a large skyscraper, a man waited impatiently. He was sitting his chair behind his desk, watching the sun fall away. He had the look of an ancient, but had not a gray hair on his light brown haired head. He had a strong facial structure, and was well known as a ladies' man. Though, he had never had one for that long. He liked keeping himself entertained with someone new. He was dressed in a fine business suit. He looked at his golden watch. '8:55' was what it said. _'Where is he? I will not have him being late. This is far too important for that.' _He thought. He had lived the good life, since taking over the Dark Hand.

All of a sudden, a green portal appeared in his office. A man, wearing a red and black suit, stepped out. He looked like a usual Asian. He had dark hair, slanted brown eyes, and skin slightly darker than Caucasians. Though, he was quite tall. "You called, Mr. Petric." The magician said, bowing slightly.

Mr. Petric, from behind the desk, looked up at the magician. "You were almost late. I pride people who are exceptionally early." He sneered.

"Well if you are just going to insult me, then I might as well leave." The magician said.

The man waved his hand, to swipe away his idea. "There is no time, Cedric. I have an important job for you." He opened a drawer on his desk and took out an envelope. He threw the envelope to Cedric, who caught it. "Inside that envelope are pictures of a demon. I want that demon captured and brought here." He leaned back into his chair. "You may recognize him."

Cedric opened the envelope. He looked at the pictures. He nodded. "I recognize him. Hard not to when he tried to take the world. Of course, that is the wish of all demons." He then looked up at him. "Why this demon? He's in the demon world at this moment. Even if I got him, he would probably destroy you without a second thought."

Mr. Petric smiled. "I want that demon, but not in his present state. You see, he has the potential for great power. A great power I would very much like to have in my possession. If you look inside the envelope you will also see the coordinates to his birth place and time of it."

Cedric's eyes widened as much as any Asian could. "You want me to fetch him as a baby."

"You catch on quicker than most of my lackeys." Mr. Petric scowled at that. He was tired of them mucking his operations up. He gave a mental shrug. '_Well what can you do? Most of them can't even think on their own.' _He thought. "That is exactly what I want. I shall steal him and keep him as my own. When his father comes into power, I will use him as a bargaining chip. If that fails, I can always manipulate him into doing my deeds for me."

"What about changing the past?" Cedric said. "If I do that, you might not be the same, or remember it at all; therefore, this plan wouldn't go through as well as you are saying."

Mr. Petric laughed. "I have thought about that." He said, before pointing to the envelope. "I have put the plans of a spell that will lock that world you get the child with this one. That way you can bring the child to me, without any ill effects of time travel."

Cedric's mouth dropped. "Two parallel worlds joined together." He said, in disbelief. "What should I do once I finish. Close the gap."

"You will do no such thing." Mr. Petric said. "Once you are finished, and I rule this world, I may take that one as well." Petric gave an ominous smile. "It is just like the old saying. I'll kill two birds with one stone. In this case two worlds, with one demon. How very interesting."

"Yes sir, very interesting." Cedric said. He turned back to the portal.

"Remember, do not fail." Mr. Petric said. "If you are caught, they may trace you back to me and I assure you those demon siblings are not ones to take such an outrage. Even if he is only half demon."

"They will think it a greater outrage if we succeed." Cedric pointed out. He then shrugged. "Oh very well. I shall do as you ask. It's not every day you kidnap Shendu's only son." He turned to the portal and walked in. The portal vanished behind him.

That left Mr. Petric to his thoughts. _'Did I give the job to the right man? He is certainly more clever than most of my lackeys.'_ He shook himself. _'Oh stop worrying, you picked the right man. Though, of course, I had not known much about him.' _Suspicion filled him. He pulled out a phone and dialed a number. "Yes, I need you here now."

All of sudden, another green portal appeared in his office. The large, muscular, man bowed. "You called."

"Yes I have, Othenion." Mr. Petric said. He pulled out another envelope in his desk and threw it to him. He caught it. "I need you to follow a fellow named Cedric. Make sure he fulfills his job. If he does not, then you will have the honor of completing it."

"Yes, sir." Othenion got up. His skin was colored like that of olive oil. He had a short, pointed beard. He summoned another portal and walked through it, leaving Mr. Petric alone in his office. He smiled at his own cleverness. _'It's always good to have a backup plan.' _He thought._ 'Drago, you will be mine this time.' _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

In the early times of humanity, demons walked the world. In one particular spot, a demon child was being taken care of by one of his aunts. Little did any of them know of what the child's future would bring.

The baby started crying. Bai Tza went over to Shendu's son, as he lay in his crib. He had many of his mother's features, but, with his scales, spikes and tail, was definitely related to his father. She hated looking after the whelp. Though, with his human mother was gone, for whatever reason it was, she was forced to take care of it. _'Oh, how I despise my siblings. They cause me nothing, but grief.' _She thought.

The baby reached its hands out to her and looked pleading. _'Pathetic, little being.' _She grumbled in her mind. She picked up the baby into her arms. She used her arms to cradle him. He smiled up at her. For some reason, she couldn't stop herself from smiling back. _'I wish I had my own youngling.' _She thought, but then shook her head. _'What am I thinking? There is no way I am ever having a child.' _

All of a sudden, a green portal appeared in the room. Bai Tza snapped her head around to see who it was. _'Is Shendu, and his human concubine back. That would be a relief.' _She thought. The portal was small though. He was probably in his human form. Then, a Asian man she had never seen before stepped out of the portal. He wore a suit that was colored red and black. The portal disappeared behind him. "Who are you?" She hissed.

The man just stared at her and smiled. She hated it. He was smirking at her. "Who I am is not important, demon. Especially to you." He pointed to the baby. "Give me that baby and I will not harm you."

She growled. _'How dare this human demand from me.' _She thought. "No." She said flatly. "No, I will not human. Now get out of my sight before I destroy you."

The human's smirk disappeared. "I hoped it wouldn't end like this." He said, with no emotion at all.

Bai Tza put the baby into the crib and then faced him. "I know. Now you will die a horrible death." She lashed her tail at the man. The man jumped over the tail. He landed right beside her and punched her in the side. He was definitely stronger than a normal human, for he sent her flying. She landed with a thud. The man then turned toward the child. He started walking toward the crib. He went right over to the side, to see the baby Drago. He bent down to pick him up. Anger coursed through Bai Tza. She slithered behind him, took hold of the back of his collar and threw him across the room. "You will not touch him."The man then just got up and brushed off the dirt from his clothing. He then looked at her and smirked. "You know, for a demon, you have a really nice throw."

"Would you like me to do it again?" Bai Tza hissed.

The human laughed. She hated that man dearly. "You do have a sense of humor." He said, before getting serious again. "Now give me the child. It is extremely important that I take the child now. The sakes of worlds depend upon it. If you continue this fight though, you will regret it."

"You are the one to regret it. No human demands from me and expects to live." Bai Tza said, before thrashing her tail at him. He dodged, but this time landed on her tail. He quickly ran up her tail, taking something out of his pocket, he reached her. He injected something into her neck and then jumped off. He had moved with such speed, that Bai Tza had no time to react.

She reached a hand instinctively to her neck. Then, a pain coursed through her. Her body convulsed and started to change form. "I'm sorry." She heard the man say. She finally stopped changing. She looked down at herself. She gasped. She was human. She looked at him, hatred full on her face. "What have you done to me?" She shrieked.

The man shrugged. "Well, it was very simple. I have, using the combination of science and magic, created a serum. A special serum. It has turned you into your human form and will keep you there." He lowered his gaze. "I am sorry, but I highly doubt that you ever be in your demon form again."

Bai Tza didn't know what to do. She was conflicted. She had been in her human form before, but to be human all the time. She shivered. She looked up to see the man chanting, with little Drago in his arms. The baby was starting to cry. She growled at him. The portal started to appear. Anger surged through her. She got to her feet and tackled him. This sent them all spiraling through the portal.

**(Sometime afterwards)**

Othenion stepped through his portal, into Shendu's realm. He looked around the room of the baby Drago. He saw that there was a fight. Of course, he could not tell who the victor was. He went over to the cradle. The baby was gone. He sniffed the air. He smelled the presence of both magic and science at the same time. _'Fool.' _Othenion thought. _'He thinks that science can help him. I have lived for thousands of years. Science is pitiful. He will never learn.' _

Othenion, being a skilled hunter, knew exactly what had transpired. His roman mentor had taught him well, during his youth. He growled. _'He went to the wrong place. He has betrayed us.' _Othenion made a portal that followed Cedric's location. _'I will kill him for this.' _He thought, before stepping inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Cedric fell to the ground, as he left the portal. He fell to the ground with a thud, with Bai Tza, now human, clinging to him. He had held Drago over his head, so not to hurt the child. Once they were through, the portal disappeared. He looked around to see that they were in a large, splendid bedroom. _'I know this building.' _He thought. He tried to get up, but Bai Tza held him down. "Get off of me." He demanded.

"Not until you change me back." She said. Her voice was different from her demon voice. It was definitely human. Still, it held her old scorn.

Cedric closed his eyes. He hated doing things that were terrible, without honor. Yet, he had no choice. "I'm sorry. I just can't." He said, sincerely.

"Liar." She screamed.

Cedric pulled out a can from his pocket. He sprayed her in the face with it. She fell unconscious the next moment. "I'm sorry." He said silently. He got up, and gently picked her off the ground. He put her on the nearby bed. _'There. She'll be safe here.' _He turned away from her. _'Besides, he does deal with her in the future. Well, in my world anyway.' _He created another portal and walked through it.

**(Soon afterwards)**

Valmont went into his bedroom. He wanted to steal a few moments of peace and silence. It had been a long day, dealing with an important client. He was exhausted and wanted to be alone. He sighed. _'Sometimes, even employees can get on your nerves.' _He thought. He turned on the lights. He was shocked at what he saw first. He saw that a beautiful, Asian woman was lying on his bed, unconscious. He walked over to her. _'Is she alright.' _He thought. He put two fingers against her wrist. Her pulse was normal. She seemed healthy.

He took a step back, as his eyes roamed her body. She was indeed, quite beautiful. He shook his head. _'Get back to the essentials.' _He thought. He pulled out his phone and dialed a few numbers. It had a screen on it to show the other person. It rang for a moment, before it turned on. A middle aged man appeared on the screen. "Yes, sir. What can I do for you?" He said.

"It seems that there is an unconscious woman in my bedroom." Valmont said.

"So it seems you had a little too much fun last night, did you?" The man smirked.

Valmont glared at him. "I did no such thing. She just appeared here. I want someone to bring her to the medical quarters. Now do it, or you will be out of a job." His voice rising in anger at the accussation.

The man gulped. "Yes, sir. I'll get right on it." The image stopped.

Valmont heard a faint groan. He looked over at the woman. He walked until he was right over her. He saw her eyes flutter open. "Are you okay?" He asked.

The woman stared at him for a moment, before springing out of the bed. She looked around the room and then at him. She just glared at him. "Where are you keeping me?" She said.

Valmont raised an eyebrow. "Keeping you?" He said. "I don't even know who you are. You just happened to be in my bedroom."

"Bedroom." The woman said. She looked at the bed, then squeaked and jumped back. She sent him another glare. She then stormed over to him and slapped him hard across the face. "How dare you."

Valmont put a hand to his cheek. He just stared at her dumbfounded, trying to comprehend what just happened. "Madam, I think you have misinterpreted the situation."

The woman just stared at him for a moment. She crossed her arms. "Well, enlighten me then. What am I doing in your bedroom?"

"I would ask you the same question." Valmont said.

"The last thing I remember is being dragged by some magician, as he took my nephew. He sprayed me with something, and all went black." She glared at him. "He probably left me for your pleasure."

Valmont tried to contemplate what he had just heard. _'Magic.' _He thought. _'Well, I have seen quite a few things in my life. It is incredulous, but for some reason, I just can't help but to trust her.' _He then shook himself. "I'm sorry, but you've got this all wrong. I don't know how or why you are here. I do assure you that I have no intention in that matter." She woman looked into his face for a moment, and then nodded.

Just then, the medical team started through the door. "Where's the patient?" One of them asked.

Valmont, not wanting to point out the obvious, just waved them away. "No need. She's fine, just a bit shaken." The team nodded. "Could you please escort miss…?" He turned his head towards her. "What it is your name?"

"Bai Tza." She said.

"That is an interesting name. My name's Valmont." He stuck his hand out to her. She looked at it then to him. "You're supposed to shake it." She took it in her hand and shook. He had to admit, she had a firm grip. She then, let go after shaking for a few seconds. He turned his attention back to the others. "Could you please escort Miss Bai Tza to a comfortable room?"

They nodded again. One of them took her arm. She yanked it away. "I can do fine by myself."

Valmont laughed. "I think she's right. Now take her to her room and make sure you adhere to her every wish."

Bai Tza smirked. The men lead her out of the room. Valmont watched as she left. _'She really is something.' _He thought. He yawned and went over to his bed. He pulled back the sheets and slipped inside. _'I think I'll have a talk with that woman tomorrow. Ya, over a little dinner.' _He thought. He smiled and closed his eyes, thinking and planning of his dinner tomorrow with Bai Tza.

**(With Bai Tza)**

Bai Tza followed the humans to her new room. One of them opened it up for her. She walked in. It was small and nowhere near as good as that other man's sighed._ 'It will have to do.' _She thought. She gave out a yawn. Her trip had exhausted her. At the thought of the trip, Drago popped into her mind. She growled. _'I hope that human dies a horrible death for what he has done.' _She thought.

Bai Tza looked back at the humans behind her. She liked telling others what to do, but she was too tired for any of that right now. She waved them away. "You may go." They nodded and walked out, closing the door behind them.

She went into her bed, and covered herself with the blankets.

Bai Tza's mind wandered, thinking over what had happened that day. Her taking care of Drago, the man coming and taking him, she being trapped here, and that man, Valmont was his name. She thought him handsome, for a human anyway. He was definitely the one in charge here. She knew that he had no intention for her, she somehow trusted him. Maybe she should get to know him better. _'Well, why not?' _She thought. _'There's nothing else to do.' _She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Hello. Thank you for taking the time to read my stories. I know that maybe them starting to feel attracted to one another is a bit to soon (especially Valmont), but you'll see later. So, by for now. I hope to see some reviews. Or even some peeks at my other stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Cedric crawled through the bushes, keeping himself silent. He was trying to get to his location without anyone knowing. He knew that Mr. Petric would have sent someone after him, just to make sure. Cedric smiled. '_The old fool.' _He thought. _'With my science, enhanced with magic, he'll never stop me.' _He always loved messing up evil villains plans. Their expressions afterwards were always rewarding.

Cedric saw a couple enjoying a picnic. He crawled closer to them. The picnic basket and blanket interested him. The reason why started giggling. Cedric looked at the baby in his arms. He looked like a normal baby, but showed his demon qualities as well. The baby had grabbed his favorite scarf and put it in his mouth. He took it from the baby. "No. That is mine." It started to tear up and quiver. He sighed and gave it back. "Here, you keep it. It has always brought me good luck. Maybe it will do the same for you." The baby laughed and started to cuddle with it. He shook his head. '_It's a wonder what he'll become in our world.' _He thought.

Cedric turned his attention back to the picnickers. They were talking to each other, standing by the tree line, further away. '_Perfect.' _He thought. He pulled out a small device and pointed it at the basket, keeping the baby in his other arm. It emitted a light that scanned the basket, then the blanket. He then turned it toward an empty piece of ground and pressed another set of buttons. It emitted a different light and materialized an exact copy of the basket and blanket. _'The wonders of science.' _He thought. Of course, most wizards didn't see it that way. He was usually scoffed at for his inclusion of science.

Cedric wrapped the baby into the blanket and put it into the basket. He took out a note that he had prepared before this and put it into the basket as well. He picked it up and started off. _'It shouldn't be far.' _He thought. He conjured up another portal and stepped through it. He appeared the next moment in a dark alleyway. The sun was almost down. He walked out and onto the street.

Cedric came upon an old antique shop. He placed the baby in front of the door. He looked at the baby Drago and wagged a finger in front of his face. "Now, be good to Mr. Chan, you hear." He said. The baby grabbed his finger with both hands and shook, giggling. He chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." He then knocked on the door. He went back to the alleyway and conjured a portal. He stepped through it.

Cedric came upon a thick forest. He walked for a moment, before he heard a sound. He stopped in his tracks. He smirked. "Othenion, you're getting sloppy." He said, turning around to meet the ancient Roman.

Othenion brandished his sword. "I don't need stealth to kill you, Cedric." He strode forward, taking a swing at Cedric.

Cedric, being smaller and more agile, easily dodged the first blow. "You have indeed gotten sloppy." He knew that Othenion used just his strength in battle. He never had any finesse in his fighting techniques.

Othenion growled. "I will kill you where you stand, traitor."

Cedric laughed. "Traitor?" He said, mockingly. "I don't see how I'm a traitor. I was never on your side."

"It doesn't matter now. You'll die just the same." Othenion said. He took another charge at him. Cedric took out a blade from his belt, and deflected his sword. Othenion came in for another swing, but Cedric deflected it again. He moved around him and then, hit the roman in the back of the head, with the hilt of his sword. Othenion fell down to the ground and was still. _'He's not going to be that way for long.' _Cedric thought. He created another portal. He went over and picked up Othenion. He walked over and threw him through the portal. He then closed it. He made sure to seal the two worlds, so Mr. Petric wouldn't send anyone else. _'There, that should do it.' _He thought. _'Of course, knowing Mr. Petric, he wouldn't stop until he found a way.' _Cedric continued walking, until he found his safe house. "Ahh, home sweet home." He said as he walked inside. He would wait here and see if anything more happened to Drago.

**(Back at the store)**

Jackie heard the doorbell ring. "Who could that be?" He said. "It's closing time."

"I do not know." Uncle said, looking through a book. "Go and see. Might be customer."

"Okay Uncle." Jackie said, before walking over to the door. He opened it up. "Hello." He said, but saw no one. He looked around the streets. "Hello, is anyone there?" He shouted. When no one answered, he shrugged and prepared to close the door. Then, he heard something giggling. He looked down, too see a basket. Something was inside. He bent down. "Who are you little one?" He said, pulling back the blanket from its face. Once he saw the child, he gasped and drew back. He breathed in and out and patted his heart. Right there was a creature, like one he had never seen.

The baby started to whimper and held out his hands to him. He couldn't help but feel sorry for it. He picked up the child into his arms. It smiled at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. He saw a note inside the basket and picked it up. He opened it and read its contents.

_Dear Mr. Chan,_

_I know Drago's appearance may shock you, but pay no heed to that. He has great potential inside him. In other means, that could be used for great evil. I have taken the time and trouble to rescue him before that could happen. Take care of him like he was your own son. Teach him to be a kind and just person and to fight for what is right. I hope you succeed in that endeavor. I will keep a close eye on you, just in case anything happens._

_Signed,_

_A Friend_

He looked at the letter, then back to the baby in his arms. "So, your name is Drago." Drago giggled.

"What is going on out there?" Uncle said, walking over to them. Once he saw Drago, he slapped a hand to his forehead. "Aaiiiyaa." He looked at Jackie. "What is a demon doing at our doorstep?"

"I don't know Uncle." Jackie said. "I just found him here, with this note." He handed Uncle the note. Uncle studied the note for a moment before looking at him and the child. "What should we do with him?"

Uncle hit him with two fingers on his head. "Ooww." Jackie said. "What do you think?" Uncle said. "Raise him. Teach him to be a good person, like letter says."

"But I don't know anything about kids." Jackie said.

Uncle hit him again. "Do not question Uncle." He said, before heading back inside.

Jackie sighed. He looked down at Drago. "You're going to have an interesting life, Drago." The baby giggled at his words, and started clapping.

**(In The Other World)**

Othenion knelt before Mr. Petric. "I am sorry, my lord, but the child has eluded us. Cedric has betrayed us all."

Mr. Petric leaned back in his chair, thinking over the situation. "Events have certainly gone astray, but no matter. We will get that child, despite the traitorous Cedric."

Othenion looked at him. "But, my lord, he has sealed the portal to the world. It may be impossible to get to there now."

Mr. Petric scowled. "A technicality and only that. I might have to postpone my plan, but not end it. You see, once a door is opened, it cannot be closed. It may take time, but we shall be victorious in the end."

Othenion bowed his head. "Yes, my lord."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here is the first episode chapter. It's not entirely different, but the new characters do add some new spice to it.**

**Chapter Five**

Drago sat beside Uncle, reading through some books. They were about magic and ancient culture, both fascinated him. He was part demon, so he liked getting to know more of that part. Though, he didn't want to act like one. _'Ever.' _He thought Right now, he was researching an ancient shield his father had brought back from Bavaria. He loved helping his father and Uncle in research. It was one of his favorite things to do.

Drago was in his human form at the moment. He looked like a small, Asian boy. As being part demon, he had to hide his true appearance from people, so not to scare them. Uncle had helped train him to change form between the two. Since the store was open, he kept in human form, so as too not spook the customers. He wore his favorite scarf. It was silver colored and had a green bubble in the middle of it. It was his good luck charm, since before he could remember.

He heard the door bell ring. "Drago, go and answer it." Uncle said, not taking his gaze off the books.

Drago nodded. "Yes, Uncle." He closed the book he was reading, and went around the desk. He walked up to the door and pulled it open. There stood a little Asian girl. She had a bunch of luggage, some of them were pink. _'Typical.' _He thought. "Hello, who are you?" The girl was silent. Drago looked back to Uncle. "Uncle, there's a girl outside. There's no one else with her."

Uncle looked up at them. "Ahh, that must be your cousin, Jade."

"Cousin?" Drago said. He looked at Jade for a moment. He rushed up and gave her a hug. He pulled back. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Jade said. "Could you help bring in my luggage?" She started back and picked up a few bags.

"Sure." Drago said. He went over next to her and picked up the rest. He lifted them easily. He was half demon, so he could lift weights someone of his size usually couldn't. He carried them inside and set them down. He looked at Uncle. "Is it okay if I show Jade my true form, Uncle."

Uncle rubbed his chin, and then nodded. "It is okay for you to do so Drago. She will be staying with us for a year, so she'll find out eventually."

Drago smiled and turned back to Jade. She was wearing a puzzled expression. Drago quickly turned into his true self.

Jade's eyes widened. She reached out and touched his head spikes. "Wow, so your part dragon." She said.

"Actually, part demon." Drago corrected her. "I was found on the doorstep, when I was a baby. I don't know who my parents truly are."

"I'm sorry for that." Jade said.

Drago could see real concern on her face. He waved his hand and smiled. "Oh, don't worry about it." He said cheerfully, so as to lift her spirit. "Jackie's the best dad you could get."

Jade nodded and smiled back. "So, can you breathe fire?"

Drago nodded. "Ya, but dad won't let me do it inside. I might accidentally burn down the store." "That's so cool." Jade said.

Drago couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" Jade asked, but couldn't help and follow along. Eventually they calmed down. He turned back into his human form. He moved over beside the desk and opened his book up.

Uncle pulled on a rope to sound a bell. His father came over to the balcony, after completing his training exercise. "What is it Uncle?" Jackie asked.

Uncle looked up at him. "Jackie. Come. Give Uncle a hug." He stood up and looked like he was going to give father a hug.

Drago's father jumped down from the balcony, while performing a series of aerobatics. Drago hoped he would be as good as his father someday. He went over to Uncle, arms outstretched. "Uncle." He said.

Uncle hit him in the head with two fingers. "You forgot to make coffee this morning. How can Uncle work without coffee? Coffee is the only thing keeping this ancient heart beating. You want dead Uncle. No. Then you make coffee."

Drago tried to hold back his laughter, but it escaped him. He noticed his father looking at him. His laughter stopped. "Sorry, dad." He said.

"One more thing. The university called." Uncle said. "They want you to translate parchments."

"Okay." Jackie said before starting to walk away.

"One more thing." Uncle said, making Jackie stop and look at him. "I cannot read these inscriptions." He picked up the shield. "It is very old writing." He nodded toward Drago. "Although, Drago has discovered that the rock in the middle of the shield is not of Bavarian making."

Jackie looked at Drago. "Is that true?"

"Yes." Drago said. "I thought it was out of place. So, I did some research and there are no records of any such things in Bavaria."

Jackie ruffled his son's hair and smiled. "Good work, Drago." He said.

"Thanks dad." Drago said, smiling up at him.

"One more thing." Uncle said. "Your niece is here." He pointed to Jade.

Jackie looked dumbfounded. "I have a niece?"

"Yes." Uncle said. "Your cousin's daughter from Hong Kong. She is doing poorly there, so she thought she would do better in America with you. She has too stay here for a year with you. So, take care of her. Get acquainted. Drago already has." He picked up the shield. "I'll think I'll go in back. Look at the journals." He walked off.

Jackie looked at Jade. "Hello there." He said. Jade was silent. "Do you speak English?" She cocked her head. "Doesn't speak English." He said softly to himself. He spoke a few words in Chinese. She remained silent.

Just then, three men came in. One of them wore a disco suit and had red hair. Another one was short, Asian, with orange sunglasses. The last one was quite large, with a bandage on his nose.

Jackie moved behind the desk. "Welcome to Uncle's Rare Finds. How may I help you?"

The red headed man stepped forward. "Are you Jackie Chan, the archeologist?"

"Oh, I dabble in a bit." Jackie said, waving his hand to signify its unimportance.

"Yes. It has come to the attention that you have dabbled in the field and in the possession of a Bavarian shield. My extremely wealthy employer would very much like to purchase said shield." The red haired man said.

"Sorry, I have already donated it to the museum." Jackie said, eying them.

"It would be in your best interests if you reconsider." The red headed man said. He nodded towards the other ones. The smallest one knocked over a vase. Jackie dove and caught it. The large man knocked over another one. Jackie dove and caught that one too. Then, he knocked over another one. Jackie got up and threw the vases in his hands into the air. He grabbed one and put it onto the desk. He quickly did the same to the other ones and sat down into a chair, wearing a smug grin.

Drago saw their dumbfounded expression. He smiled. _'Didn't see that coming did you?' _He thought.

They shook their heads, and smiled again. "Let's just hope you reconsider. It would be in your family's best interest if you undonate that shield. By this time tomorrow." They walked out of the door.

Once they walked out, Jackie got up from the chair. He looked at them. "Drago, keep Jade company."

Uncle came out of the back. "Did they buy anything?" He said.

"No." Jackie said.

"You terrible salesman." Uncle said, irritated.

"Stay here and watch the children." Jackie said. "And hide the shield." He walked out the front door.

"Where am I going to hide a big shield?" Uncle called after him. He rubbed his chin. "Now where did I put it?" He walked back into the room.

Jade started after him. Drago went right in front of her and crossed his arms. "Where do you think you're going?" He said, while giving her a 'don't move' stare.

"I'm going after Uncle Jackie." Jade said. "Who knows what is going to happen?"

"But dad said to stay here." Drago said.

"No, he said that you are to keep me company." Jade said, walking past him. She went to the door, and looked back at him. "Are you coming or not?"

Drago sighed. _'Well, I see she's going to be a handful.' _He thought. _'Poor dad.' _He walked after her. "I'm coming."

They walked after Jackie. They had to pick their speed, to stay up with him. Finally, they caught up to him at the park. "Just a question." Drago said. "Why didn't you tell my dad you can speak English?"

Jade smiled. "I just wanted to mess with him."

Drago smiled. "It's certainly going to be an interesting year." He said. They turned back to see Jackie fighting back those three men. Those were the same three from a few minutes ago. His father must have been following them.

Jade turned to him, as they saw the men pull out electric swords. "Should we help him?"

Drago waved his hand. "Nah, my dad can handle himself. These chumps are pushovers." As too confirm this, Jackie was able to dodge each of their advances. He also landed a few hits of his own. Once he was finished, he turned around. Drago and Jade stood right in front of him. "I told you he could beat them." Drago said.

"What are you two doing here?" Jackie said. Before he could answer, some federal men walked up behind him. He turned around and was sprayed with some type of gas.

Drago grabbed Jade's arm. "Come on Jade." Drago said, starting to run. "We got to get out of here."

"What about your dad?" Jade said.

"He'll be fine." Drago said, pulling her along. "I recognized one of them. He was a good friend of my dad. His name is Black, I think."

"So your dad's best friend knocked him out, and are taking his to some secret location?" Jade said.

"Uhh, yes." Drago said, trying to work that out in his head.

"America is so cool." Jade said, excited by the turn of events.

"Nah. Stuff like this usually doesn't happen." Drago said. "It's usually dull and boring." Jade stopped. She pulled out of his grasp. Drago stopped and looked at her. "What are you doing? I have to get you back to the store."

"We should go back and rescue Uncle Jackie." Jade said. She crossed her arms. "I am going, with or without you." She started off, after his dad.

Drago sighed. _'Yep. An interesting year.' _He thought. He started off after her. It didn't take long for them to reach where they went. They watched as Jackie disappeared into a telephone box.

They hurried around, until they came upon some stairs, they hurried down them. "Wow." Jade said. They walked until they came upon a garage. There were a few scooters inside. Jade got onto one of them. Drago just stared at her. He gave her a 'What are you doing?' look. "Stop worrying and get on. It'll be fun."

Drago sighed. He climbed on, sitting behind her. He grabbed her waist, before she started the scooter. They eventually spotted an elevator. "I got it." Drago said. He pulled out a pin and aimed it at the open button. He threw it and hit it dead on. The elevator came open. They drove inside and stopped as the doors closed.

The elevator went down. The door opened and a man tried to step inside. He stopped in his tracks when he saw them. "Excuse us sir." Drago said, as Jade started up. "We're in the middle of a rescue."

Jade drove throughout the compound, dodging people. Some of them had to jump out of the way. "Sorry." They both kept repeating. They kept driving until they saw Jackie. "I found him." Jade said. She drove right over to him. Drago grabbed him and put him on the scooter. They kept driving until Jade made a sharp turn, spilling them on the ground.

Jackie got up. He looked at them. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're here to rescue you." Jade said.

"I don't need to be rescued." Jackie said. "You shouldn't have left the shop."

"I told you Jade." Drago said. "We should have just gone back to Uncle's shop." Jade glared at him, making him cringe.

"Drago what are you doing here." Captain Black said, coming over to them. He looked at Jade then to Jackie. "Who's the little girl?"

Jackie started herding the children away. "She's my niece."

"You have a niece?" Captain Black said. "I didn't know you had one."

"Join the club." Jackie said.

"There's a club?" Drago said, scratching his head. "Why wasn't I told of it?"

"I don't think your father meant it literally." Captain Black said.

Drago shrugged. "Why do you grownups have to say things that don't mean what they mean?"

Captain Black ruffled his hair. "It's just a thing we do." He said. "So, how have you been? I haven't seen you in a few years."

Drago smiled at him. "Great. I'm among the smartest people at my school. None of the bullies bother me. I know how to deal with them." He struck a fighting pose.

Captain Black laughed. "Well, I hope you don't go picking fights with every one of them. Sometimes it is better not to fight."

"That's what my dad keeps telling me." Drago said. Black laughed again. They started off after Jackie and Jade.

**(At the villains place)**

Valmont had his back to the enforcers. He was very irritated at their progress. "You are telling me one man stopped you."

The red haired man looked at the other two and back to him. "Yes, but…"

"Three of my enforcers, armed with high tech weapons were defeated by an archaeologist." Valmont said, slowly pronouncing the last word. He turned around to look at them.

"Did we mention he had wind shield wipers?" The red haired man said.

"Tohru." Valmont said. The three enforcers looked back to see a large Japanese man hovering over them. He grabbed hold of them and started to squeeze.

Valmont watched for a moment. Then, a little voice came over to him. "Daddy."

Valmont looked to see a little, white haired girl run over to him. His frustration immediatly went away at the sight of her. She had slightly darker skin, like her mother. She had slanted eyes, but her long face closely resembled his face. He smiled. He grabbed her into a hug and then lifted her. "Hello, my little princess." He looked around. "Where's your mother?"

"Right here." Bai Tza said. She walked over and plucked Silvia out of his hands. She wagged a finger in her face. "Naughty girl. You shouldn't wander off from mommy."

Silvia giggled. She looked over at Tohru squeezing the men, then at her father. "Daddy, why is that man hugging the others?"

"Just business, princess." Valmont said. He looked at the others. He gave the wave of a hand. "Enough." Tohru let go of them. They fell to the floor, gasping for air. Then they got up. "Tohru, bring me the shield."

The statues eyes behind him started to glow red. "Tohru may be impressive, but perhaps he should be aided by the Shadowkahn." A few shadows crossed the room, and lined up around them. Black hooded ninjas appeared out of them. Their skin was a shade of blue.

"As you wish, Shendu." Valmont said.

**(Section 13)**

Jackie's phone started to ring. "I need to take this call." He said, moving away from them. Drago watched for a moment, seeing his father's reaction to the call. He always obeyed his father, and respected his privacy, so he wasn't going to listen in, but reading someone's face was the next best thing. He saw him getting a little scared at the end. He hung up the phone. He went over to Captain Black. "A favor between friends." He pointed to Drago and Jade. "Watch the kids." He started off to the elevator and pressed a button.

"Jackie where are you going?" Black asked.

Jackie raised a hand. "Please do not ask questions." He went inside as the elevator doors closed.

Jade looked at Drago and smiled. Drago had only known her for a little while, but he was sure what that smile was about. They ran off, back the way they came.

It was a few minutes of driving later, before they came across the store. They went inside. "So, what are we going to do?" Drago said. "They've kidnapped Uncle."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Jade said, as they entered the store. "We'll find something to help him. Maybe that shield everyone is talking about will help." They started looking around. Jade went behind a folding changer, while Drago went behind the desk.

Jackie came in a moment later. "Now where is the shield?" Drago heard him mumble to himself. He looked over the desk to see his father pull back the changer.

Jade smiled at him and said. "Hi."

His father, so easily to scare, gasped and stepped back. He patted his heart and breathed in and out. He pointed a finger at her. "How did you…?"

"The stairs." Jade said.

Jackie looked at both of them. Then he moved over to the stairs and pointed up. "Well, take these stairs to your room."

Jade moaned. "Oh, let me help. Uncle is my uncle too." She put a finger to her chin. "I think."

Drago walked over next to her. "Ya and I've lived my whole life with Uncle. I just can't let him get kidnapped."

Jackie sighed. "Fine. Help find the shield." He started off and looked around the room. He knelt behind a chair. Jade saw the shield underneath a pile of rubble. She pulled it out, causing the rest to spill on Jackie. He came out of it and glared at her.

Jade put the shield up. "This it?" She said.

"Yes." Jackie said, smiling.

"I must be getting that wisdom you were talking about." Jade said.

Drago looked at his father. "You talked to her about wisdom?" He asked. He then looked at her. "Well, she does kind of need a pep talk in that field." She pouted at him.

"Thank you." Jackie said, as he cleared the pile. He grabbed the shield. "Now go to your room."

Jade pouted, as Jackie left the building. Drago looked at her. "You're not going to listen to him, are you?" He said, already knowing the answer.

Jade shook her head and smiled. "Nope." Drago sighed. "Oh, come on. You got to admit that this is cool."

"Okay, I'll admit that." Drago said. They walked out of the store and followed after Jackie. They finally reached him at a large building. Drago's father stared up at the rooftop.

"Uncle's up there, huh." Jade said.

"Probably." Drago said.

Jackie turned around to look at them. "You speak English."

Jade and Drago looked at each other and back at him. Both of them giving him a 'duh', expression. "You know I do." Jade said.

"So what part of, go to your room, do you not understand." Jackie said.

"Most of it." Drago said. Jade punched in the shoulder. "Oww." He said, as he rubbed it.

Jackie pointed to the ground. "Stay here or I'll put you on the first flight to Hong Kong." He looked at Drago. "I expected better of you. Now stay here or you will be grounded." Drago looked down at the ground. He started to walk through the front door.

Jade did a two fingered salute. "Scouts honor." She said. Once he was out of sight, she lowered her fingers.

"Are you really a scout?" Drago said, crossing his arms.

"No." Jade said and started walking. Drago sighed and walked after her. They went inside the building and took the stairs up. They continued, until they reached the top. Jade was about to open the door, when Drago stopped her. She looked at him. "It could be dangerous." He stepped in front of her and opened it slightly. They saw Jackie with the shield, while a large, fat Japanese man held Uncle.

Jackie saw them and winked. Jade came around him and gave him a thumb up. Drago pushed her back. Jackie then turned his attention to the big man. "You want the shield." He threw it. "Catch." The shield spun right over the man's head. He let go of Uncle and reached for it. Drago and Jade saw their chance and rushed out. They caught hold of Uncle and ran back to the stairs.

"You fool." The large man said, as he saw Jackie catch the shield. "Now say sianora to your Uncle." He raised a fist and looked to his side. He saw Uncle being rushed to the stairs. The man went after them.

Jackie went to stop him, but was interrupted, when a large amount of shadows popped up around him. They slowly formed ninjas.

Back down at the bottom, they finally made it outside. "Well that was a close call." Drago said, wiping sweat off his forehead. He looked up to see his father battle some ninjas. "I don't remember ninjas up there." He looked over at Jade. She shrugged.

Then, Jackie looked down at them. He threw the shield in their direction. Jade jumped up and caught it. "I got it." She yelled triumphantly.

"Yes you have." A deep voice said behind Drago. Drago looked up to see the large Japanese man behind him. He jumped back and let out a short yell. He patted his heart and breathed in and out. The large man put out a hand. "Hand over the shield."

Jade pulled the shield closer. Then, she looked back from it to the man. She finally handed it over to him. He walked away from the scene.

A few minutes later, Captain Black and Jackie came down in a helicopter. Jackie got out and hugged them. "I'm so glad your okay." He said. He ruffled Drago's hair.

"It's too bad they got the shield though." Drago said.

"Shield not important." Uncle said. "Talisman is. It possesses strong magic."

Captain Black smirked. "Okay." He said. _'He doesn't believe it.' _Drago thought. ""We'll put out a search on all talismans."

"Well, you won't have to worry about this one though." Jade said, smiling. Everyone looked at her. She pulled out the little rock that was in the middle of the shield.

**(Villains place)**

Valmont stood in his office. His wife and daughter stood next to him. Tohru, with the enforcers behind him, came in front of him and knelt. "The shield." He said.

Valmont smiled, until he saw the middle of the shield. _'The bufoon.' _He thought. Tohru looked up at him and saw his expression. "What?"

"Daddy, isn't there supposed to be a talisman there?" Silvia said, pointing to the shield's center.

"Very perceptive princess." Valmont said behind clenched teeth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Shendu hissed in anger. "Valmont are your men blind. For it appears that a person with sight could have seen that the shield possessed no talisman."

"Why is the boss taking this from a statue?" Ratso whispered.

"Because we need it." Bai Tza said, walking past them.

"Now if my promises of untold riches were as empty as that shield…" Shendu started.

"Then, we wouldn't have any use for you, brother." Bai Tza said, smirking. "Other than for a decoration."

Shendu hissed. Valmont went over to her. "Honey, it would be best if you wouldn't tease him so." He whispered to her. "He is the only way you can regain you true form." She sighed and nodded. Valmont went back to Shendu. "Rest assured Shendu, you will have that talisman. As well as Jackie Chan will never again meddle with the Dark Hand."

**(At a small resteraunt)**

Drago and the others sat around the table at a Chinese restaurant. Drago liked the food very much. Jade on the other hand, didn't look like she liked it. "Chinese food. I just moved here from Hong Kong." She complained. She looked at Jackie, pleadingly. "Can't we get some Tex Mex?"

"Jackie." Uncle said, raising his chopsticks. "The rooster talisman possesses immense power."

"What does it do?" Jade said, reaching for it.

Jackie took it from her. "Manners Jade." He put it right next to him.

"Ancient legend speaks of twelve talismans." Uncle said, holding up the mat that showed the Zodiac animals. "One for each animal of the Chinese Zodiac. Each possessing a different magic."

"What kind of magic?" Jade said. Jackie pushed her back into her seat.

"Well, we've got one." Drago said, pointing a chopstick at the rooster talisman. "How hard will it be to find the rest?"

"Legend also speaks of the talismans being scattered across the four corners of the world." Uncle continued. "If any of them were to fall into evil hands…"

"Jackie will get them a smack with his lightening fists of steel" Jade said, pretending to fight. She smacked the table hard, causing a loud noise.

"Nice going." Drago said.

Jade pouted at him. She then looked at Jackie. "Hey, when are you going to teach me some of your moves?"

"Later Jade." Jackie said, causing Jade to groan. She looked over to Drago, with a puppy dog stare.

He sighed. "I'll teach you a few moves." She smiled at him. They walked away from the table. "Okay, how about we start with a simple kick." He kicked the air in front of him.

Jade mimicked him. She smiled. "Hey Jackie, check me out." They turned around to them. "I got the moves." She started kicking into the air.

"Jade." Jackie said. "Not indoors."

She continued anyway. Drago saw the waiter coming behind her. "Jade, watch out." He said, but it was too late. She kicked up, sending the dishes in his hands scattering around the room. The waiter fell back onto a table, sending a bowl of noodles crashing on Uncle's head. Drago couldn't help but start laughing.

Uncle got up and accidently knocked a candle down, causing a small flame. "Fire." Jackie cried. He looked over to a couple and pulled out the tablecloth from their table and swatted it over the fire. Uncle finally got the bowl off. Drago stopped his laughing, as Jackie tried to apologize to the waiter. "My niece is very sorry." He said. He picked up Jade and put him in front of the waiter. "Aren't you niece?"

"I am such a dork." Jade said. The waiter just walked away. They walked back to the table. Jade frowned. Drago frowned when he saw her like that. _'It's all my fault.' _He thought. "I was just trying to learn some of your moves."

"The wise seek power within themselves." Jackie said. "The foolish seek it within others. Until you harness the power within yourself, I cannot teach you." He looked at Drago. "And neither can you."

Drago looked over at Jade. "I'm sorry."

Jade looked at him and gave a sad smile. "It's okay." She looked at the food. "The power within. Got it." She muttered. She looked down at her noodles, and started gobbling them up.

All three of them just stared at her. "Don't eat your food like that?" Jackie said. "You have to chew your food."

"Hello, chew soup." Jade said.

Jackie pointed to Drago. "Why don't you just follow his example?"

Jade looked at Drago. He had a white handkerchief on. His lucky one was tucked inside, because he didn't like to get it dirty. He took a small amount of noodles and plucked it into his mouth, chewing before swallowing. She rolled her eyes and started off again.

Jackie sighed. He looked at Uncle. "Help me out here."

"She's your niece." Uncle said.

Jackie looked at Drago. He shrugged. "I'm just her cousin. Last time I helped her, Uncle got a bowl on his head and the place nearly burned down." _'At least, I didn't have anything to do with the last part.' _He thought.

Jackie sighed again. "I don't blame you son." He ruffled his Drago's hair.

They looked to see Jade pour the rest of the soup into her mouth. She smiled after finishing. "Mmm, taste like chicken."

Drago looked at his soup. "It doesn't taste like chicken to me." He said.

Jade looked at the fortune cookies. "Ooh, desert." She picked up one and cracked it open. "Danger looms in your future."

Drago gulped. _'Oh, more danger.' _He thought. Uncle looked around. "We must be very cautious."

"Phh, you listen to a cookie." Jackie said.

"Good evening Chan." A voice said. They looked back to see the three goons from earlier standing behind them.

"Never mock the cookie." Uncle stated. Drago nodded in agreement.

"Where's the talisman?" The red haired man said. Jackie remained silent for a second, before the biggest one grabbed him and tried to swing. Jackie dodged it. The smaller one grabbed him from behind, but Jackie swung around.

The red haired man moved to get into the fight. Drago saw this, so he threw his bowl of noodles onto his head. He tried to get the bowl off, but Drago quickly went behind him struck him in the back of the legs, sending him falling backwards. The man got the bowl off his head and scowled at him. "You little twerp." Drago backed off from him. He got up and pulled out a gun. He fired at him. "Bad day. Bad day. Bad day." Drago said, as he missed the shots.

Jackie saw what was happening and tackled the man. He grabbed the gun and threw it into the lobster tank. He punched the man in the face. "No one shoots at my son." Jackie said. He looked up to see that the other two men started to approach him. He got off the man and backed away, preparing to fight. They pulled out retractable sticks. The smallest one lunged at him. Jackie jumped out of his way and kicked him in the back. The largest one took off his tie and tried his turn against him. Jackie grabbed two bowls of sauce and pushed one of them into his face. The guy wiped away the sauce, only to be hit in the face with another bowl.

The others were just standing by watching the scene unfold. Jade saw that the guy was charging behind Jackie's back, so she grabbed a broom. He stuck it in front of his legs, knocking him down. "Hah." She exclaimed victoriously.

Uncle grabbed the broom away. "Leave the fighting to Jackie." Drago saw the guy getting up, so he kicked him in one of his legs. The guy kneeled and Uncle hit him in the side of his head with the broom. The man fell to the ground. Soon afterward, the men started off.

"Run you scaredy cats." Drago called after them. "You're no match for the Chan family." He turned and gave Jade a high five.

Jackie went back to the table and gasped. "The talisman." He looked around the table. "It was right there. They took it."

"Come on, we can catch them." Jade said, starting off.

Jackie grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her back to him. He looked at them both. "Stay with Uncle." He started off.

Uncle smiled. "Come. Sit." He pulled out a chair.

Jade pouted for a moment, before looking around Uncle and gasping. "The restaurant manager. He looks very angry." Drago looked around and saw no one.

Uncle did also. "Where." He said.

Drago saw Jade running outside and groaned. _'Here we go again.' _He thought. He started after her. He kept running after her. "We were supposed to stay with Uncle." Drago said, as they looked around the corner.

"Cha, he never said which Uncle." Jade said, giving a devious grin.

"You really like turning someone's words inside out, don't you." Drago said. She turned around and looked at him. She gave him a smile, before going off. They followed Jackie, trying not to arouse his attention. They saw him look around. Drago grabbed Jade and pulled her to the side. They saw Jackie shrug and go off.

They went on after them. They heard something move behind them, so they turned. They looked at each other and shrugged, before going on. They continued on, until something grabbed them, causing them to squeal. "What's the big…?" Jade started before seeing Jackie.

They both smiled half heartily. "Uh, hi dad." Drago said.

"You followed me." Jackie said sternly. "What do you hear when I talk? Tell me. Does it sound like blah blah blah blah blah blah blah?" He said, moving his hands around.

Jade gasped and pulled on his shirt. "Um, Jackie." Drago saw what she was looking at and gasped. _'More ninjas.' _He thought.

"This is not funny." Jackie said. "This is dangerous." Jade pulled on his face and pointed it to the ninjas. They backed off. Jackie kept himself in front of them. "See. Dangerous." He picked them both up and started running.

"Aren't you going to whomp them?" Jade said.

"Ancient Chinese proverb." Jackie said. "Why fight, if you can run?"

"I like that one." Drago said, but Jade just glared at him.

They continued running until Jackie set them down. "Go that way." He pointed in another direction.

"But Jackie..." Jade started.

"You'll be safer away from me." Jackie said. He looked at Drago. "Get her to Uncle."

Drago saluted. "Don't worry dad. You can count on me." He pulled on Jade's arm and they started running. They kept running. Drago looked behind him and gasped. The ninjas were following them, not his dad. "Why are they chasing us?" He said. They continued running. Drago saw a skate board and helmet in the garbage. He stopped Jade. He pulled her to the dumpster. He handed her the skateboard and helmet. "Put this on."

Jade looked at it then to him. "But there's only one." She said. "There's two of us."

"I'll hold them off." Drago said. "You just get out of here." He started to push her.

Jade held her ground. "No. I'm not leaving you." She said, with a very serious face.

Drago smiled. "Don't worry about me." He said, waving his hand. "I can take care of myself." He turned into his demon form. "I can't let you get hurt. I promised dad." He looked back to see them gaining. Jade looked at him for a moment, before sighing. She put on the skateboard and helmet and started off. Drago looked back at the Shadowkahn and put up a fighting stance. "Come on." They just jumped over him and continued to run after Jade. He let out a burst of flame, catching one of them. It disappeared. He ran after them. They were quick. They had jumped onto a truck. He jumped on the back and hung on using his claws. He looked back to see his father racing towards them, with a grocery cart. He jumped off and onto the van. Drago jumped on top the next moment.

Jackie looked at him. "Drago?" He said, before turning his attention back to the ninjas. One of them kicked at his head, but he ducked. Drago sent a burst of fire at that one, causing it to disappear. Jackie then did a head stand and kicked. He caught two of them, but they regained themselves quickly. They dodged and kicked for the next few moments, until they were on the bridge.

Drago looked around to see Jade lose control of her skateboard. His eyes bulged out. _'She's going to fall.' _He thought. Then, Jade skated off the bridge. "NO." Drago yelled, but was surprised at what he saw. She was floating in air. His jaw fell downwards.

That moment, the truck started to careen sideways. He jumped off and fell beside Jade. He looked back to see his father and the ninjas fall off the side. "Dad." He called out. _'He can't be gone.' _He thought. "Jackie." Jade yelled. They went over to the side. He smiled when he saw his father, but then he saw that the ninjas were hanging on to him.

One of them started to climb, until it was on his father. "Hey no cutting in line." He said. He kicked the one underneath him, sending them downwards. They filled out their suit and glided away.

They saw Jackie struggling with the last one and looked at each other. "What should we do?" Drago said, turning back to his human form. "There's a ninja on my dad."

Jade tapped a finger to her chin and then looked around him. Drago saw on the look of her face that she had an idea. She went over to a coiled up cable and grabbed the end piece. She went over to the side. "Jackie, grab on." She said, before throwing over the rope.

Jackie tried to reach for the rope, but the ninja climbed over him. He looked up at them. Jade held a hand to her face. "Help." She said.

"Why do you want the girl?" Jackie said. The ninja ignored him and reached for the rope. Jackie grabbed his foot and used it to swing himself upwards. He landed on some metal works, in the middle of the bridge. He climbed up the ropes, with the ninja not far behind him. Once he was on top, Drago smiled. "Hey ninja. Catch this." He said, pushing the pile easily over board. It pulled the ninja down into the water. Drago wiped his hands together. "Well, we won't have to deal with that ninja anymore."

Jackie looked at them. "I still don't know why they were after you."

Jade smiled. "Jackie the coolest thing happened. I went right over the side of the bridge, but I didn't fall. I stopped in mid air and ran back just like in cartoons."

She had said that really fast, but Drago could pick up most of it. "She's right dad." He looked at Jade. "So, how'd you do it?" She shrugged.

"Enough fooling around you two." Jackie said.

"Fooling around." Jade said, pouting. "We just saved your butt."

"Language Jade." Jackie said. "The Dark Hand is after you and I want to know why." Just then, the large Japanese man went behind him and knocked him out with a single squeeze.

The man looked at them and extended a hand. "The talisman." He said.

Drago put himself right in front of Jade and crossed his arms. "She doesn't have it tubby. You guys have it." He raised an eyebrow. "Don't you?"

The man scowled and took hold of them. He picked up Jackie and put them on his shoulder, before walking off. He brought them to an abandoned fish factory. He chained Jade to the table and Drago and his father to a pole.

Drago was shaking his father, while Jade was yelling. "Let us go. I mean it. Wait till the Jackinator comes to." Drago looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Jade saw it. "What, it sounds cool."

Jackie got up. "Kids." He said looking at them.

"Jackinator." Jade said.

The man then walked over to the room. He was holding a strange dragon statue in his hand. It started glowing when he brought it to her stomach. "Ah, ha." He said.

"What's Ah, ha?" Jade said. She saw the man raising his sword. "What you going to do to me?" She asked.

"Hey, you can't go cutting people open." Drago said, shaking a fist at the large man. The man ignored him and walked over to a metal wheel. He started sharpening the sword.

"The rooster thing is in my stomach." Jade said. "But when did I…" All their eyes popped up. "The restaurant." They said in unison.

"How did you not notice eating a rock? I told you to chew your food." Jackie said.

"It was soup." Jade said.

"Never mind." Jackie said, glancing at the man as he finished. "We have to get you out of here, before he gets the talisman out of you."

"Wait. The magic Uncle talked about." Jade said. "I can fly out." She started struggling.

"Even if you could fly, and I'm not saying you can, you are tied down to a table that is bolted onto the floor." Jackie said, before looking behind him. He saw the boxes floating in the air.

"Maybe you should stop questioning things dad?" Drago said. Jackie looked at him and gave him a 'shut up' look. Drago looked down at the ground.

Jade opened her eyes and looked at what she had done. "Wow." She said.

The man then walked over to them and raised his sword. "Hold still." Jade started muttering and then growled.

"Why do you growl?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow. Then, the box right over him fell to the ground.

"Guess I have that power within you were talking about." Jade said, smiling.

"Not what I meant." Jackie said. "Now cut yourself free." She started growling again and the sword whooshed to her side, cutting the restraints. She rushed over to them, but the elevator door opened.

"Yo, Big T, what's all the racket...?" The red haired man said, as the trio walked out of the elevator. He stopped and looked at them. "Chan."

"Jade, run, fly, something." Jackie said, picking her up. Jade started floating in air. The largest one started over to her, while the others walked toward them.

Drago grew afraid. He broke the handcuffs he was in to pieces and backed away. Jackie looked at him. "You could've done that the whole time?" He said.

"I was scared." Drago said.

His father sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, son. Now break me free."

Before Drago could, the smallest one rushed over to him. He jumped over him and landed on his back. This forced the man to fall to the ground. The other man was trying to punch his father, but was having no luck. Jackie picked the keys out of his pocket and unlocked himself, all while dodging the guy.

Drago smiled, when he saw this. _'He couldn't hit a chained man.' _He thought. Of course, he had forgotten about the man underneath him. The man quickly pushed himself up, knocking Drago to the ground. The man tried to grab him, but Drago grabbed his arm and sent him over his shoulder. He looked over to see the largest one trying to reach Jade. Drago ran at him, while the other henchman ran after him. Drago jumped over the large man, right before the two thugs collided. His father kicked the other one, sending him into the pile as well.

They got up and raced after them. Drago went over and picked up a barrel. He rolled it toward the men, knocking them over. "Strike. You're out." He exclaimed victoriously. Drago took a step forward, but tripped. The henchmen had gotten up and were only a few feet away. He gulped.

Jackie looked around the room, desperate for something to save his son. He picked up the only things he could use, which was a pair of fish, and jumped in front of Drago. The men gave out a laugh, before charging at him. Jackie easily, side swiped the first two. The last threw down his weapon and turned, only to knock himself out on a pole.

Drago smiled, but was interrupted when the large Japanese man got out of the pile. He growled at them. "I hate fish." Drago jumped back and gasped, when the man got out. He patted his heart and breathed in out.

"Why fight when you could run?" Jade said, while floating over them.

"I like that idea." Drago said, before they took off. The man continued after them. They went up the stairs and into a room. Jackie hushed them, just then the elevator door opened up, revealing the large man. Drago looked at him and then to the way in and then back to him several times. "How did he do that?" He exclaimed, holding his head.

The man just growled and swung at them. He missed and hit a box. He picked up the box and swung it at Jackie. They all glanced at the exit. The man saw this and threw the box into the door, blocking it. "Oh, great." Drago said.

Jackie turned to them. "Don't watch." He said, before walking over to the large man.

"Cha, like I'm not going to watch." Jade said, floating next to Drago.

Drago looked at her. "So, how does flying feel like?" He asked, as the fight started.

Jade looked at him and smiled. "Like one of the coolest things ever." She said. Then, they looked to see Jackie being thrown by the man. "No." They both hollered. Jade went over to him and started kicking. He just stayed there for a moment before blowing her away. Drago picked up a barrel. "Hey tubby, try blowing this away." He said, before throwing it. The man caught and threw it back. Drago jumped out of the way. He fell to the ground.

The man started to charge at him, but Jackie pushed down a barrel of fish. The man slipped. He slided right into Jackie, crushing him against the wall. He fell to the ground, unconscious

Jade looked over to a marlin fish on the wall. She flung it at the man, using her powers. The man caught it between his hands. He saw that Jackie was moving away, so he threw the fish at him. He jumped over it, catching a metal chain and hook. He looked at it and then to the man. He pushed it towards him, but he knocked it aside. He then grabbed hold of Jackie and started to squeeze. Jade smiled and started to use her powers on the man. He started to lift into the air and then she sent him falling to the ground nearly, missing Jackie.

Jackie climbed out of the hole as both Jade and Drago went over to him. "Sorry." Jade said.

**(Sometime later)**

Back at Section Thirteen, Drago sat in his new room. _'Looks exactly like my old room.' _He thought glumly. He looked to see his father and Captain Black walk into the room. They were having a conversation, so he didn't want to bother them. Then, Jade came into the room. She was holding her stomach. _'She doesn't look that good.' _He thought.

Then Jade exclaimed. "Does this mean I'm a secret agent?" She was smiling from ear to ear.

"No." Captain Black and Jackie said in unison. Jade groaned.

Drago ran down the stairs and over to them. "What about me?" He said. "I have powers. I can be useful."

"No." was their reply. Drago groaned as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Drago and Jade walked through the thick forest. The thick, moist air clung to their skin. Drago wiped the sweat off his brow. They were following his father to an ancient Mayan temple, for another talisman. He looked at Jade. "You know Jade, I don't like repeating myself." Drago started. "But, we were supposed to stay at the hotel."

Jade just turned and smiled. "Cha, like I'm going to do that." She said, turning her attention to the temple Jackie had found. He was walking up the stairs. "Anyway, we finished our homework." She looked around at him. She pointed to the large backpack on my back. "Why did you bring that? It wasn't that far."

Drago straitened himself, closed his eyes, and stuck up a finger. "Rule number one in survival: always be prepared." He lectured.

Jade just rolled her eyes at him. "Suit yourself." She started off, but Drago put a hand on her shoulder. She looked around.

"One more thing." Drago said. _'Oh, how I love saying that.' _He thought. He loved imitating Uncle and Jackie. He stepped in front of her. "Another rule of survival is: Gentlemen always go in dangerous places before ladies." Drago started off.

Jade just crossed her arms and pouted, before following him. They walked up the stairs, keeping out of sight. They walked through the dark and dusty corridors of the temple. Jade shivered. "This place gives me the creeps."

Drago turned his head around to her. "Well, maybe next time we'll stay at the hotel, so we don't have to go inside some creepy temple." He said. Jade pouted at him again. He just smiled. _'I'm getting good at that.' _He thought. They continued on for a few moments, before they heard someone scuffling in the next room. Drago looked over at Jade and put a finger to his lips. She nodded. He looked around the corner. He saw his father, being surrounded by a few of the guards. He looked back at Jade. "It seems dad has some company." He said quietly.

"How's he doing?" Jade asked.

The goons from earlier, he had learned their names, came right over to Jackie and threw him to the floor. He looked back at Jade. "Well, let's just say, he's going to get creamed."

Jade's eyes widened. "We've got to do something." She started looking around.

"Like what?" Drago said. He waved a hand around the room. "There's nothing here and I don't think we can fight them all off by ourselves." Drago looked around to see the large one, Tohru, he though his name was, pick up his father in his large hand. He clenched his fists. "That's it." He shouted. He jumped out of the room and took a fighting stance. "Anyone one want a piece of me." The enforcers looked at him, then to each other, and laughed. Drago growled.

Jackie looked at him. "Drago, what are you doing here?" He said, in utter bewilderment.

Drago looked at him. "I'm saving you, isn't it obvious." He said, before he looked back to the crooks. Some of them moved towards him. He prepared himself to turn into his true form, when he felt a finger behind him. He turned around. When he did, he jumped back and gasped. Right there, was a dead mummy. _'I thought that was only real in movies.' _He thought, while patting his heart. It moved forward moaning. Tohru dropped his father and looked at them. Just then, both Drago and Jackie saw who was controlling the mummy. "Jade." They both said quietly. She nodded. Tohru just growled and swatted the mummy away. Jackie quickly grabbed hold of both Drago and Jade and hurried outside. The enforcers hurried after them. They reached outside, only to see that they had motorcycles.

"Why are you both here?" Jackie said, dodging a large branch. "You were supposed to be doing homework." Two enforcers were not so lucky and were thrown off their motorcycles as they hit the branch.

"Lucky for you I breezed through." Jade said. "Tohru was going to squash you like a piñata."

"Thank you." Jackie said. "But don't finish your homework too early. It's too dangerous."

"We didn't have that problem, until this started happening." Drago said. They continued running, until they came upon a few hand gliders. Drago saw this and took off his back pack. He threw it behind him, before they jumped on. The pack fell on Ratso.

They grabbed hold and jumped. Of course, Jackie apologized quickly to the couple. _'Like one should.' _Drago thought.

As they flew, Jade turned to him. "What about you pack?"

Drago raised a finger. "Another tip in survival: always bring a back up." He said.

Moments later, they safely reached the ground. The town was not far away, so they walked. As they neared the archeology store, Jade's enthusiasm was growing. Their being in Mexico was very exciting for her. "Mexico is mondo coolio, Jackie."

"It would be if we weren't being chased around all the time." Drago pointed out. Jade just pouted at him.

"The talisman could be a million miles away." Jackie said.

"Well, what should we do?" Drago asked.

Jackie looked at them. "Why don't we ask around? Maybe the locals may know something." He said, before walking up.

Drago gave him a thumbs up. "Alright dad." He looked at Jade. "You heard him, we need to go and interrogate some of the locals." He pointed to himself. "I've seen how they do it in movies so I'll be in charge." Jade wasn't paying attention to him. He looked and saw that she was listening to a mariachi band. He snapped a finger in front of her face.

Jade turned around to face him. "What was that for?" She said, pouting at him again. "I was just listening."

"We need to get back to finding the talismans." Drago said.

Just then, a Mexican boy walked up to them. "Hola, I am Paco. What would a charming seniorita like yourself be doing this evening?" He said, looking at Jade.

"Ewww." Jade said. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Drago got in front of her and glared at the boy. "Well, she can't." He said, crossing his arms. "We've got important things to do." He grabbed Jade's hand and started over to Jackie.

"Oh, no, no, no." The boy said. Both of them stopped and looked at him. "I am gathering an audience for El Toro Fuerte." He handed them a pamphlet.

"El, who oh, what te." Jade said, trying to comprehend the name.

'_What is it with people and strange names?' _Drago thought. He took the pamphlet from her hands and examined it.

"El Toro Fuerte." The boy said. "Mexico's mightiest wrestler. He has never lost a match. I want to grow up to be just like him."

Drago gave out a short laugh. "Wrestling." He said. "That is a game for barbarians, besides everyone knows that's all fake."

The boy gasped. "El Toro Fuerte is no fake. El Toro Fuerte is undefeatable." He said, crossing his arms. "Because El Toro Fuerte is the best."

"Oh, really." Jade said. "See that guy over there." Jade pointed. Drago saw that she was pointing at his father. "He's the best wrestler in the world." Drago's eyes shot open. _'What is she doing?' _He thought.

"The mouse man." The boy said.

"He can smack your boy down." Jade said.

"Cannot." The boy said.

"Can to." Jade said.

"Cannot." The boy said.

"Can to." Jade said

Drago saw where this was going, once they had repeated themselves a second time, he got in the middle. "Please, let's not repeat ourselves over and over. I can solve this" They both looked at him. He looked at the boy. "Can to." He crossed his arms. Jade smiled pleasantly at him.

"Then the pair should meet, don't you think." The boy said. "I should see the both of you and the mouse man." He looked at them both. "What are your names?"

"Her name's Jade." Drago said pointing at Jade. He pointed to himself. "And I'm Drago." He tapped his head. "Got it memorized."

The boy smiled. "I'll see you two love birds at the match tonight." He said.

Jade and Drago's eyes flew open at what he said. They looked at each other and then looked at Paco. "We're not together." They said in unison.

Paco just laughed. "See you tonight." He started walking away.

Drago growled. "The nerve of that punk."

"Yaeh." Jade said, nodding her head. "Like we would ever be a couple." She turned around and looked as Jackie came out. "Jackie, we have to go to the wrestling match. Nice sombrero."

Drago looked up to see that his father had a large sombrero on. "Got it on sale. Like it. They had some your size." He pulled two sombreros from behind himself and put them on their heads.

"Gracias Amigo." Jade said. "Anyway, I told this boy that you were the best wrestler in the world. You have to prove it."

"Jade one should not fight for the sake of fighting, unless one has no other choice." Jackie said, wagging a finger at her.

"Yaeh." Drago said. "I like my dad. I don't want to end up an orphan." He looked apologetic at Jackie. "Sorry, but it's true." Jackie smiled and ruffled his hair.

Jade shrugged. "Makes sense. When you get into the ring and this El Toro fellow starts wailing on you. You'll have no other choice."

Drago rubbed his chin. "She's right." He blurted out.

"You have an interesting mind, Jade." Jackie said.

"Jackie." Jade said, starting to whine like she usually did. "You have nothing better to do tonight."

"Of course he does." Drago defended his father. Jade crossed her arms and looked at him. "He has to…" Drago rubbed his chin for a moment. "Okay I've got nothing." She smiled victoriously.

"We have to find the Ox talisman." Jackie said. He looked at the poster.

"I sincerely doubt that the Ox talisman is in Mexico." Drago said. "It was probably taken to some far off…"

Jackie interrupted his son. "Or, maybe it never left." The two kids looked at him for an answer. He closed the pamphlet. "We're going to the wrestling match." Jade smiled. Drago just groaned.

Hours later, they arrived at the ticket booth. Jade wasn't happy that his father wasn't going to fight. _'Big relief.' _Drago thought. "We came all this way and you're not going into the ring. Jackie." Jade pleaded.

Just then, Paco walked up to them. "Buenos Noches Jade and Drago." He pronounced Jade, Yade.

"Paco hi." Jade said.

Drago got in front of her. "What do you want?" He said, giving him a 'back off' look.

"I just came to see if you would bring the mouse man." Paco said, pointing at Jackie. "I see you have brung a challenger for El Toro Fuerte."

Drago groaned. _'Give me a break.' _He thought.

"Not exactly." Jackie said. He moved over to the poster and pointed to the Ox simble. "Paco, can you tell me what this is."

"It is the sign of El Toro Fuerte." Paco said. "For he is strong like the ox." Paco grabbed Jackie's shirt and pulled him down. "I would fear him if I were you." Jade sighed and rolled her eyes. Drago did the same. Paco went over to them and took Jade's hand. "Come Jade, we have seats right in front. He said pulling her along. Drago growled and hurried after them.

When they got to their seats, Drago went between Paco and Jade and sat. He sent a small glare at the boy and then looked on stage. The showman walked up into the stage, holding a blue masked man. He put him into a corner of the ring and grabbed a microphone. "Amigos." He started. "Welcome to Lucho Libre. Tonight two titans will crash here in this very ring." He turned to the blue masked man. "El Buero Maskidor." The man stood nerviously, then the referee tore away his outer shirt. "And the undefeated champion, El Toro Fuerta." A larger man turned around.

Drago scoffed at him. "He doesn't look that tough."

Paco gasped. "El Toro Fuerta is the toughest in all the lands."

Drago crossed his arms. "Is not." Jade said.

"Is to." Paco said.

"Is not." Jade said.

"Is to." Paco said.

Drago rolled his eyes. _'Why must I be in the center of this?' _He thought, before looking at Jade. _'Oh, yeah.' _"Again I'll be the tie breaker. Is to." Drago held up a hand as Paco started to speak. "Just watch. Maybe you might be right." Paco smiled and turned his attention to the ring.

"Tonight." The announcer started. "One shall drink from the cup of victory and the loser will be unmasked."

The blue masked man turned to them. "Where did they get this mouse man?"

'_Mouse man.' _Drago thought. Both he and Jade turned toward him. His eyes widened. "Dad." He said.

"Jackie." Jade said. They went over to him. "Awesome. You're going to do it."

"Only because I have no other choice." Jackie said. "If I win, he'll be unmasked and Valmont will not get the talisman."

"There's always another option." Drago said, his face and voice filled with concerned. "You can leave the ring right now and steal it when he's asleep. As I said before, I don't want to be an orphan."

Jackie just smiled and ruffled his hair. "I'll be fine son. How hard could it be? He can't be all that powerful."

Drago looked behind him at El Toro Fuerte. _'Why does he look so much bigger now.' _Drago thought. He looked back at his father. He gave a weak smile. "I have full confidence in you." He said. He went back over to his seat and watched intently as the fight began.

Jade sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be fine. Uncle Jackie can whomp this guy easy." Drago just smiled. However it didn't last long, for El Toro Fuerte ran right into Jackie, crushing him against the pole. He slumped to the floor. Drago looked at Jade, who gave a slight shrug and smile. "He, he, well he'll get better." Drago turned his attention back to the fight.

Paco was cheering "Toro, Toro Toro." Over and over again.

"I'd like to Toro him if he keeps saying that." Drago mumbled. Jackie quickly got up and jumped onto the bars. He jumped off them and at El Toro. He aimed a kick at him, but missed, landing on his shoulders. El Toro slammed Jackie into the ground. Drago cringed. He then saw El Toro run to the ropes and then back at his father. "Get up dad." Drago shouted, but it was too late. El Toro slammed into his again. He pinned him down, as the referee called him out. He held El Toro's hand up. "The winner."

Paco turned to them. "Do not watch. This is the part where Jackie must lose his mask and regretebly his dignity."

Drago and Jade just stood up and went over to his father. He laid cold for a few minutes, before getting up. By then, there were no other people around. He looked around. "Where is everybody?"

"They left." Jade said. "Everyone left. The match is over. How could you lose?"

"Jade." Drago said, defending his father. "Winning isn't everything. I'm just glad he's alive."

Jade crossed her arms. "Cha, but a winner is better than a loser." Drago sighed.

"The Ox Talisman." Jackie said. "It gives him super human strength."

They stared at him for a moment. "Knew it." Jade said. "Wrestling is so fake."

Drago crossed his arms and shook his head. "Cheating. What has this world come to?"

They walked outside to see that Tohru was on top of a smashed car. Drago's jaw dropped. Jade whistled. "Looks like El Toro has been eating his vegetables."

"The talisman." Jackie stated. "The Dark Hand will send more." He pushed them along.

"More." Paco said, entusiasticly. "This is too exciting." He hurried after them. Drago looked back to see him following them. _'Why must he?' _He thought.

Jackie turned around to them. He pointed to the spot. "Stay here."

Jade and Paco groaned. Drago sighed. _'Finaly.' _He thought. He saw his father go up and start to talk to El Toro. Suddenly, some noticeable figures started zooming around. He looked at Jade and saw that she had seen them to. _'Is there not one moment of peace.' _Drago thought. "Oh, Jackie." Jade called out. "They're here."

A large group of Shadowkahn starting filling the little square. "Wrestlers." Paco asked, excitedly.

Drago gave him a dubious look. "Those aren't wrestlers. Those are shadowkahn, duh." He said as if stating a simple fact. Then the shadowkahn started leaping at the two men in the center. They gave up a good fight and defeated quite a few of them, but there were still more of them. Drago was conflicted. Either he stayed and watched, or he got into the fight. Then, he saw his father beat up a few shadowkahn with a cane. He smiled. _'They can have this fight.' _He thought.

Jade was smiling too. "Told you Jackie rocks." She said.

"Indeed." Paco said, studying her. "But El Toro is better."

"Is not." Jade said turning around to face him.

"Is to." Paco chided back.

Drago smacked his forehead. He was getting tired of that argument. He got in between them and pushed them apart. "Will you two stop it?" He said, in an agitated tone. The two looked at him and then at each other. They pouted and crossed their arms and turned around. Drago sighed.

Just then, El Toro, caught up in the moment, picked up his father and threw him. Paco just laughed. "Again."

Drago growled and looked at him. "That's it." He moved his hands together, as if to go for his throat. Jade grabbed him and pulled him back. He struggled in her grasp. "Let me at him." He barked. All the while, Paco had taken a few steps backwards and looked frightened a bit.

Drago finally stopped, when the shadowkahn shot a net at El Toro and took off his mask. "The mask." Paco cried. El Toro charged but his feet became tied. "No." Paco cried out again.

The shadowkahn presented the mask to Tohru, who tore off the talisman. He threw the rest of the mask to El Toro. He went over to Jackie and picked him up. "Dad." Drago cried out, as he and Jade started after them. Drago jumped onto his free arm and bit down. Tohru let out a groan, but then tossed Drago aside. Jade was punching at his stomach, to no avail. Tohru simply pushed her down with a single finger. He went to the car and loaded Jackie inside. He got inside himself and they drove off. Drago growled and chased the car. He heard Jade yell for him to come back, but he did not listen. _'I should've joined the fight.' _He thought. _'I could have done something.' _He continued running after the car. His demon half kept him fueled and quick.

A few moments later, he arrived a plane. They had loaded up and were about to take off. Drago growled. _'No one takes off with my dad.' _He thought. As he approached the plane, he saw Jade and El Toro walk up to the door. _'Well, should have known she'd arrive.' _He thought. He ran until he was right behind them. Finn opened the door and El Toro grabbed hold of him. He threw him back into the forest. The other came to look, but Jackie, while being tied up, kicked him out.

El Toro picked him up and put him on the ground. Jade was smiling. "Hola, Jackie." She said, with a pretend Mexican accent. Drago went behind his father and carefully, without El Tor noticing, withdrew a claw from a finger. He sliced off the ropes and got the handkerchief out of his mouth.

"The talisman is on board on a box." Jackie said. "Don't let them take off with it." Jade quickly went inside, before El Toro went after her.

Drago smiled and hugged his father. "Nice to have you back dad."

Jackie hugged him back. "Nice to have you back too, son."

Drago broke off from the hug. "So, should we go in there, or do you think El Toro can handle himself." As he was saying this, the plane was starting to take off. Drago felt something tug on his leg. He looked down and, to his horror, he was tangled in the rope. The plane started to take off, dragging Drago with it. Jackie ran after him, as the plane started to get airborne. The plane was too quick and Jackie was left on the ground.

**(On The ground)**

Jackie watched as his son was dragged off by a plane. _'I have to do something.' _He thought. He noticed the same jeep that had taken him here. He smiled. Jackie ran over to it and turned the key that was still inside. He drove off, following the plane.

**(Back up in the air.)**

Drago yelled out to him, but he couldn't get close enough. Drago closed his eyes and put a hand over them. He had a fear of heights. "Help." He started to yell. Then, he saw Jade open the door. "Pull me up. Pull me up." He yelled in desperation. Jade took hold of the rope, but it didn't move. He then, saw Jade run back into the plane. "Don't go." He yelled. He hung from his ankle for a moment, before the plane jerked. The rope threw him to the plane, which he hung from the side, as his claws pierced the metal. He quickly climbed inside and closed the door. He started breathing in and out. Then, he saw El Toro struggling with Tohru, as a man slid by unconscious in the swaying plane.

Tohru looked at the man. "If that is the pilot…?"

"Then, who is flying the plane?" El Toro finished.

They all rushed to the front to see Jade at the controls. She looked at them. "A little help here." She said. Drago got beside her. He picked her up and put her down beside the chair. She let out a squeek as she was picked up. Drago usually didn't use his powers around other people, other than his father and Uncle, but hey the plane was crashing. He jerked on the controls. With his super demon strength, he pulled the steering wheel clear off the panel. "Nice going." Jade said. Drago just glared at her. Then, everybody screamed as they saw that they were about to his the village. They rammed into the buildings, shearing off the wings. Eventually, they stopped in front of the fountain. They stopped to see El Toro and Tohru facing off against each other.

Then, Drago's father came driving up. He got out of the vehicle and smiled when he saw Drago. "You okay." He yelled. Drago nodded, clutching his stomach.

"Airsick, are we." Jade said, smirking. Drago just glared at her again. Then, Jade pulled out the ox talisman and threw it to El Toro. "El Toro catch." She said.

El Toro caught it. "Thank you Jade. But I would rather lose with dignity, then win by cheating." He threw the talisman back.

"Whatever." Jade said. She looked at the talisman and had that twinkle in her eye that he had seen too often.

Drago grabbed the talisman out of her hands. "Give me that." He put it into his pocket, as Jade pouted.

Tohru ran at them, throwing them to the wall with a single hit. Drago growled when he saw this. He was tired today of seeing people beat up his dad. He stomped over to Tohru, who was standing up proudly and smirked. "Now who is the mightiest?"

Drago poked him in the back. Tohru turned around to look at him. "I'll give you a hint." He grabbed Tohru by the pants leg and picked him up. He, using his demon strength, twirled him around and threw him through a wall. He smirked and wiped his hands together. "Serves you right, tubby." He called after him. The building collapsed around him.

He turned back to see a saddened Jade. "Aww, I wanted to use the ox talisman." She said, frowning.

Drago frowned at this. He hated letting his anger get the best of him, but he still didn't like that Jade got in so much danger. He sighed. "I promise I'll let you take down the next guy." He said, which caused Jade to give him, wearing a big smile. He gave her the talisman.

Jade showed the talisman to Jackie. "Can I keep it Jackie?" She pleaded.

"No." Jackie said, to which Jade groaned.

"El Toro Fuerta." A familiar voice called out. They turned to see Paco. El Toro frowned and looked away. Paco smiled and put a hand to his arm. "Will you teach me the ways of the wrestler."

El Toro gasped and then smiled. He knelt down and put a hand to Paco's shoulder. "With all the years of my experience."

Drago and the others looked at each and smiled. "You are the greatest." Paco said.

"No." Jade said. Everyone turned to her, as she pointed at Jackie. "Jackie's the greatest."

Paco pointed at El Toro. "No, El Toro."

Drago slapped his forehead. "Here they go again." He mumbled under his breath.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait. I had some things to do, homework and some other stories of mine.**

Valmont picked up the phone and dialed Ratso's number. He had to know if he had completed his job. It rang.

"Uh, yah." A gruff voice said.

'_Must have a sore throat.' _Valmont thought. "Is reconnaissance complete, Ratso?"

"Uh, yah." Ratso answered.

"Excellent." Valmont said, smiling. "Then hit the museum at midnight."

"Tonight." Ratso said.

"Is there a problem." Valmont said. _'There better not be.' _He thought.

"Uh, no boss." Ratso answered. He hung up the phone.

Just then, Valmont heard something under his desk. He looked down to see his daughter there. He smiled. "What are you doing down there?"

Silvia smiled. "I'm playing hide and go seek."

Just then, Finn and Chow came into his office. They both looked tired. "Hey big V." Finn said. "We can't find your kid anywhere."

Valmont hid his smile underneath a frown. "So, you lost my child, did you?"

They gulped. "No boss. We'll find her." Fin said, before hurrying out of the room, with Chow in toe.

Bai Tza came in the next moment. "Why were those two running about?"

"Take a guess." Valmont said. Silvia started giggling. Bai Tza let out a laugh and went over to the desk. Silvia hurried out and gave her a big hug.

Shendu hissed. "What disgusting behavior."

Valmont frowned. He looked at Bai Tza who was scowling at Shendu. "It's called being a good parent." She snapped at him. "Like you ever were one. You only had Drago for a few days and in that time you never showed him any compassion."

Shendu hissed. "Compassion is for the weak. I created him for the sole purpose of having my lineage extended. Your daughter is a disgusting brat." He said.

Silvia started to whimper. "How dare you insult my daughter." Bai Tza said, tugging her daughter behind her. Her anger was seething. "I would say you were the weak one, brother. You were the one to get into that prison of stone."

Valmont didn't like where the conversation was going. He agreed with his wife, but he didn't want to anger Shendu. He had too much too offer them. He walked over to his wife and put a hand to his shoulder. "I think that's enough. You made your point and Silvia here doesn't need to be in the conversation."

Bai Tza sighed. Valmont picked Silvia up and they took her to her room. Her room was made to look a princess's room from one of the fairy tales. She liked pretending to be one. Once there, they laid her down into her bed. She looked at them with her big, sad eyes. "Am I disgusting?"

Bai Tza sat next to her and stroked her hair. "No. You're the most pretty little girl out there. Shendu just likes to lie, honey."

Silvia looked at her father for reassurance. He also sat onto the bed. "Your mother is right." He said.

Silvia smiled and hugged them. "I love you."

They both smiled and hugged her back. "We love you too." They said in unison.

Jade and Drago sat on the bed as Jackie explained the situation. He had gone to the museum to get the talisman, but had been distracted by one of Valmont's men. "We can't let them take the talisman." Jackie said. "The magic."

"So, what you going to do?" Jade asked. "Sneak into the museum, before the bad guys do and steal the talisman for yourself."

"Steal." Jackie said. "What? That's crazy, Jade. You're crazy."

"Normally I would agree with you, dad." Drago said, causing Jade to pout at him. "But, she does have a point."

Jackie sighed and continued to dress himself. Jade gasped. "You totally are going to steal it." She said, excitedly and stood up on the bed. "Can I come with you Jackie?"

"No." Jackie said. He picked up a back pack and walked to the door.

Jade started to whine. "Jackie please." She said kneeling with her hands together. "Tomorrow's Thanksgiving Eve. Where's your turkey day spirit."

"I don't have one." Drago said, cutting into the situation. "I hate turkey."

Jade pouted at him. "I wasn't talking to you." Drago just rolled his eyes.

"Jade." Jackie said, sitting beside her. He put an arm around her shoulder. "I really want to spend time with you." He looked to see Drago with his arms crossed. "Okay, both of you. Just remember, that things have become hectic these days. Now you can't come with me tonight, but I promise to take you to the parade tomorrow."

Jade pouted and crossed her arms. "Alright." Jackie ruffled her hair. He looked back at them and took the blanket right from under them. He walked out of the room. Once the door was closed, she smiled. "He said we couldn't come with. He didn't say we couldn't follow."

Drago sighed. "Do we have to follow him on every adventure?" He said. "Why can't we just listen to him for once and stay home." He walked over to her and looked her in the eye. "You know, where it is safe."

Jade just smirked at him. "Cha, like I'll ever do that." She jumped off the bed and walked over to the door. Drago sighed. _'Here we go again.' _He thought, before following her.

They followed Jackie to the museum. Jade walked over to the door and found it was locked. Drago smiled. "Well, it seems the museum is closed. How about we just go back to the apartment." Jade looked at him. He knew that look. It was the, Not on your life look. He sighed. "Or not." He said. He then walked over the side of the building. Jade followed. He went over to a window. He turned around and turned into his true form. He worked his tail through a small opening on the top of the window. He lashed on to the opening pin and pulled. He heard a click and smiled. He turned back into his human form and opened the window. "We're in."

Jade smiled at him. "It's good to have you around. Makes life easier."

Drago just smiled back. "Well, having you around makes life more dangerous."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Well at least I like having fun." She climbed in through the window. "Can't you have some fun?"

"I' m here with you, remember." Drago said, while climbing in. Jade flashed him another smile, before going deeper into the museum. A few moments later, they heard people's footsteps. "Someone's coming." Drago said. They looked at each and then around. There was nowhere to hide. Right when the footsteps grew closer, they froze and acted like statues.

When the person passed them, Drago recognized his father. "Hi, Jackie." Jade said.

Jackie, as usual, was caught off guard and gasped. He patted his heart and breathed in and out. He turned around to look at them. "No parade for you two."

"You got in." Jade said. "You are so cool."

"Hey." Drago said, waving his arms about. "I got us in to."

"I wouldn't brag about that, Drago." Jackie said. He looked at his watch. "The clock is ticking." He handed Jade a bag. "Make yourselves useful." They went over to the case that was carrying the snake talisman. He knocked on it a few times, before flicking the top, causing it to open. He lifted the glass off and put it to the side. He moved his hand over to Jade. She took out a small statue of liberty and gave it to him. He quickly traded them. They started to run away, through the museum's corridors. After a moment, they came to an opening in the wall. They looked to the side to see a female thief. "I think this mirror is broken." Jackie said.

The thief jumped into the air and kicked him. He fell to the floor and the talisman glided away on the ground. The thief came in to punch him, but Jackie caught her and threw her over him. She came back and punched Jackie a few time. He blocked most of them, but she got a lucky hit on his stomach, causing him to go backwards.

"Wow, she rules." Jade said.

Jackie looked back at her. "Wha..?"

"Uh, I mean go Jackie." Jade said.

The thief came in and they started the fight again. "So, who do you think will win?" Drago said.

"I don't know." Jade said. "Uncle Jackie is the greatest, but she seems good to."

"I would have to agree." Drago said, looking at the two fight. They were quite even with each other. Finally, she stopped Jackie from accidently tripping an alarm.

Jackie quickly looked at his watch. "You guys are twenty minutes early."

"What guys." The thief said. "I'm an independent."

"So, you don't work for the Dark Hand." Jackie said.

"No." The thief said, taking off her mask. "The name's Viper."

"Someone else is after the talisman." The three said in unison.

"Talisman." Viper said. "I just nicked the pink puma."

"Phew." Drago said, wiping some off his forehead. "That's a…." His eyes widened. He raised an accusing finger at her. "Hey, that's a federal offense.""Aren't you guys doing the same thing?" Viper said.

Drago opened his mouth, but closed it in defeat. Jade stepped forward. "Wow, when I grow up. I want to be just like her."

Drago and Jackie gasped. "A criminal." They said in unison.

"A female Jackie Chan." Jade said.

"Ah." Jackie said. "She is nothing like me."

"Actually, in a weird gender sort of way, you could be each other parallel selves." Drago said, with a hand on his chin. Everyone looked at him. "It was just a theory."

"What's with the minors?" Viper said. "This some kind of youth outreach program."

"Stay out of this." Jackie said, before advancing towards her. "In fact, you are under arrest."

"You do realize we both would go to jail." Viper said, with a smirk on her face.

"I am not a crook." Jackie said, obviously angered by the assumption. "I am an archeologist." He swung his arm back, accidently breaking a vase. The alarm was triggered. "Way to go." The other three said, in unison.

The group picked up their things and headed for the exit. As the front doors were closing, Viper pulled out a strange looking pistol and fired. A miniature torpedo went and blew the metal doors apart. _'I got to get me one of those.' _Drago thought, as they jumped out of the building. Viper got up and started to walk away. Jade tried to follow her, but Drago held her back. Viper looked back at them. "Okay, no more follow the Viper." She said.

"No problem." Jackie said. Just then, police sirens could be heard. Jackie gasped and picked the two kids up in his arms. He started to run away from the museum.

Jade looked into the bag and gasped. "Look Jackie, we're rich." She said.

Both Drago and Jackie gasped, the Pink Puma. "The Pink Puma." Jackie said, dropping the two kids. He went back, calling out for Viper.

Drago glared at Jade. "How is having that a good thing?" He said.

"Cha, like riches aren't great." Jade retorted.

Jackie grabbed the bag. "Don't go anywhere." He said to them, before running off. Just then, a bunch of police cars surrounded him.

Drago was horrified by the scene. _'No.' _He thought. _'I can't have my dad rot in prison.' _He looked to Jade, seeing her have the stone. She had the stone in her hand. He growled at her. "You kept the stone." He said.

"I couldn't help it." Jade defended herself.

"Oh, that's right." Drago said sending her a glarer, before he started to walk away. "You couldn't help yourself. My dad is going to rot in prison and you couldn't help but steal the Pink Puma. Congratulations. You truly are a thief, like Viper."

"Please Drago, don't be mad at me." Jade pleaded, but Drago just kept walking. Jade followed him.

(Valmont)

Valmont was looking at the newspaper with his henchmen all sitting around him. His little girl was standing beside him. Bai Tza was taking a break in her room and Silvia didn't want to be left alone, after the spat of yesterday. "Jackie Chan, a thief." He said. "Well, perhaps there's hope for him yet."

"Yeah, and what a thief." Ratso said. "The Pink Puma."

"And the Talisman." Valmont said, reminding them of the conversation.

"Daddy, I want to see the Pink Puma." Silvia said, gazing up at him. "I want to pet the pink kitty."

Valmont chuckled. "Well, darling, you see." He said. "The Pink Puma is a stone, not a kitty." Silvia looked down to the ground. He hated seeing his daughter like that. "But I'll tell you what, how about I get you a little kitty of your own."

Silvia jumped up and down in excitement. She hugged him. "Thank you, daddy." She said.

Valmont hugged her back, but then looked at his henchmen. "Go directly to jail Ratso." He said. "If Jackie has the talisman, this will lead you to it." He pulled the dragon statue up for him to see.

(meanwhile, at jail)

Drago and Jade went into the visitor section. He turned to look at her. "Now, let me do all the talking." He said.

Jade pouted at him. "Why can't I do the talking?" She said.

"Because of two reasons." Drago said, raising two fingers. "I am better with communicator of the two, and two you kept the blasted stone."

"It's not my fault that I kept the…" Jade said, raising her voice.

Drago put a hand over her mouth. "This would be a third reason." He said, before turning back to the screen. Jackie came in and sat down.

Jade smiled when she saw him. "Happy Thanksgiving Jackie." She said.

"Kids are you okay." Jackie said.

Jade smile grew bigger. _'Why do I feel like she is going to do something stupid?' _Drago thought. "The big meow is comfy cozy." She said in a hushed whisper.

"What?" Jackie said. Drago face palmed himself. _'I was right.' _He thought.

"The cat is in the bag." Jade said.

"What?" Jackie said.

"Wait." Drago said. "Could you say that again, but slower?"

Jade rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's not the same slower." She said. "The big meow is comfy cozy."

Drago tapped his chin for a moment. "I believe I don't understand your banter, Jade." He said, with an eyebrow raised.

"I have the Pink Puma." Jade said. Drago face palmed himself again. "I put it into my pocket when you weren't looking." She turned to Drago, giving him an apologetic expression. "I guess I pulled a Viper."

"Well, don't pull anymore Vipers." Jackie said. "She's a bad influence. In fact, hand the Puma to the police right now." He pointed to the head of the building.

"Really dad." Drago said. "You thought we would bring the Pink Puma to a police station, filled with policemen. Oh, that would be a brilliant idea. Idea of the year actually."

"I don't think sarcasm is the best idea right now, young man." Jackie said to his son. Drago looked down to the floor.

"Anyways, we still to get the talisman back." Jade said, scratching her chin in thought. "I was thinking we could arrange a trade. We'll meet under a rusty bridge. Bet you, New York has tons of rusty old bridges."

"Rusty bridges?" Drago said, looking at her. "Of all the…" He started to say, before stopping himself. He was a tired with arguing with Jade. He hated to do it in the first place, but he was just aggravated about the whole situation.

"Kids." Jackie said. "Captain Black should be here to take care of this whole mess. Once I'm out of jail, I will find Viper."

Jade groaned and took a few steps back. "You get to do all the fun stuff." She said pouting as usual, with her arms crossed.

"Right." Drago said, stretching out the word. "Fun." Jade stuck her tongue out at him.

Jackie got up and looked through the panel. "Stop fighting, right now." He said. Both of the kids stood up in front of him and kept quiet. "I am being serious. I still don't know what power the snake talisman possesses. Viper, or the entire city, could be in danger."

(Later that day)

Drago had made sure Jade was safe and sound on the bridge. He had gone to try and bust out his father. Of course, he had lied to Jade about where he was going. He knew that she would have followed him here in an instant. Once he got to the police station. He went to a dark alley beside it and changed into his true form. He then scaled the side of the building with his powers. Once he got to the roof, he listened through it for the room underneath. He used his demonic powers to make sure no one was there. There wasn't. _'Well, that makes this much easier.' _He thought. He lifted his fists into the air and sent them smacking into the rooftop. It caved in through his force and he was inside. He then put a finger to his chin. "Now how am I going to get to dad?" He said aloud. He then looked around at the police uniforms around him. He smiled, wickedly. "Bingo."

(Later downstairs)

Drago walked up to the visitors section. He was somewhat surprised when he saw Ratso sitting down and talking to his father. "Hello, bro." He said.

His father was just sitting back, with his arms crossed, glaring at him. "What do you want?" He said.

"What rock is the legless reptile under?" Ratso said.

"What?" His father said. Drago smacked his forehead. _'Why is everyone speaking this stupid code?' _He thought.

"Tell me where the serpent sleeps." Ratso said.

"What are you talking about?" His father answered, rather annoyed by this. _'So am I.' _Drago thought.

Ratso got up and was really angry at him. He was about to say something, when Drago started up. "Could you say it slower?" He said, in a low, deep voice. It also helped, that because he was in his demon form, his voice sounded somewhat different. Ratso obviously mistook him for a cop, because he tensed up. "Well, aren't you going to answer? This time, make it slow." Drago was laughing on the inside at this.

Ratso sighed. "It's not the same slower." He mumbled. "What rock is the legless reptile under?"

Drago was silent for a moment. "I believe I didn't understand your banter, Jerry." He said.

Ratso turned around and was met by Drago, wearing a rather overgrown policeman's suit. It wasn't long enough to trip or hinder him much. "Hey, aren't you one of those whelps." He said, leaning down. "Get out of here kid. I have business with your pops here."

Drago grabbed his shirt collar and brought him to look to his face level. His blood red eyes glared at him, while smoke was coming from the sides of his mouth. Drago saw the fear he caused Ratso. _'Good.' _"You will leave my father alone right now, or I'll take care of you." He raised one of his clawed hands menacingly. Ratso got out of his grasp and hurried out the door. Drago calmed himself down, and then couldn't help but chuckle at what he had done. "Dad, did you see him run?"

Drago turned to see his father glaring at him. "Drago, you know you shouldn't use your powers around other people." His father said. "Especially, when that is showing them your true form."

Drago waved a hand in the air to dismiss it. The guard came and took his father off. "Don't worry dad, I'll get you out." He called.

"Go home kid, and some new clothes." The officer said.

Drago looked down at himself. _'He's right. These are so tacky.' _He thought, and then he just stood there for a moment. _'I can't believe I just thought that.' _

(Soon afterward)

Drago decided to follow the officer to the detention cell. When the officer looked at him, he started back up in his fake voice. "Hey, what's up?" He said.

"Kid, you really got to get home." The officer said.

Drago growled and pulled the man to the floor, and then karate chopped him in the back of the head to knock out. He then went to the cell. "Hey dad."

"Drago." Jackie said, going up to the bars. Drago had turned into his human form at the moment. "I told you not to come here."

"You didn't say that in those words." Drago pointed out. _'I've been spending way too much time with Jade.' _He thought. Just as he was saying this the keys started floating over to him. He absentmindedly pointed to them. "Like I didn't say anything about keys floating around, but there they are." His eyes widened at what he had said. He looked at the keys again. They started to unlock the door. "G...g...g...ghost." Drago said, trembling in fright. He turned around to run.

"Hey there baby face, it's me." A familiar voice said.

Drago turned around. "Viper." His father said.

"The one and only and I discovered your little trinkets secret powers." Viper said.

"Really?" Jackie said. "What does it do?" Drago smacked his forehead with the heel of his hand. _'Slow much, dad.' _He thought. "Oh, never mind."

"Enough chit chat." Viper said. "Let's bust you outta here."

"No." Jackie said, defiantly. "I don't want to be busted out."

"You do if you want your doo-hikki back." Viper said. "Or should I just sell it to the highest bidder?" She then grabbed his shirt and dragged him along.

"She got you there dad." Drago said.

After a little while of walking, one security guard noticed them. "Hey." He said, as he walked over to them. Just then, he kicked and punched to the ground. "Just follow me." Viper said.

"But, I can't see you." Jackie said, before being pulled outside. Drago followed.

(Bridge)

When they finally got back to where Jade was hiding, they soon noticed that she was nowhere to be seen. Just then, thy heard a 'shh' sound. They looked back to see Jade, wearing a large brown coat and hat. "Did you bring the goods?" She said. Drago just sighed in irritation.

Viper became visible and shook her head, smiling. "Who are you people?" She said.

Drago went up to Jade. "Okay, no more detective movies for you." He said which caused her to pout at him. _'The pout doesn't work on me anymore.' _He thought. _'It's actually, kind of, cute. Still, I'm agitated at her for causing this.' _

"I…This is not a good idea." Jackie said. "This is a felony."

"You do want your jotsky back, don't you?" Viper said. (About the weird word, that's the best I could do. I couldn't make out entirely what she said at that point, and the boat horn didn't help either.)

Jackie just looked flabbergasted. Drago chuckled as his father looked back from Jade to Viper. He then clutched his head. "Just get this over quick, before the Dark Hand catches us." He said, walking a short distance away.

After Jade and Viper exchanged their packages, Drago thought this scene rather strange. _'Jade really likes these scenes.' _He thought, reflecting on her movie choice. "You're alright, Jade." Viper said. "You got a great criminal mind."

"I do." Jade said, beaming with happiness.

"No, she has a lousy criminal mind." Jackie started up. _'Obviously he's in denial.' _Drago thought, bitterly.

"Viper." Jade asked. "Do you want to come to the parade with us?"

"Jade." Jackie said, taking her shoulders. "We are not going to socialize with a criminal."

"I second that decision." Drago said.

"Maybe another time." Viper said, before winking. "Stay sharp, kid."

The three of them started to walk away. "Jackie, you should ask Viper out on a date." Jade said. "She'd be such a cool aunt."

"Oh, no." Drago said, raising his voice. "I am not having a criminal as a mother. I've already have trouble keeping my precedencies good with you around." Jade stuck a tongue at him, which he stuck right back.

Suddenly, the talisman broke apart in Jackie's hands. "What the..." He said. "It's counterfeit." They looked around. "Now she has the gem and the talisman."

"I knew she'd swindle us." Drago said, shaking a fist in the air.

"Viper, pulled a Viper, on me." Jade said, starting to tear up. Drago couldn't believe it. In the time he was with her, she had never been this down. It hurt him to see her that way. It hurt more, for how rude he was all day to her. He went over and hugged her. She hugged back._ 'This actually feels kind of good.' _He thought.

Jackie knelt down to their level. "Old proverb, there is no honor among thieves." He said, before getting up and walking away. "Now, let's find her."

Jade smiled wickedly. "Let's." She said, moving forward but keeping to his side.

"Could you cut it out with the freaky smile?" Drago said. "You're worrying me." Jade just laughed and softly punched his shoulder.

(In the crowd)

The trio urgently looked through the crowd for Viper. "We lost her." Jackie groaned.

"They didn't." Jade said, pointing up to a ledge. There were a bunch of shadowkahn trying to punch something.

"Well, it could be that they are just practicing." Drago said. Jade just stared at him for a moment. "What? Can't I throw out some ideas, every now and again."

"Look kids." Jackie said. "You get to watch the parade after all. I'll go get you a soda." He then started to run off.

Jade scowled, and lightly growled. Drago looked at her with concern. "Okay Jade, you don't have to take this one personally. How about we just sit this one out and enjoy the parade." He said, trying to calm her down.

Jade didn't say anything, she just scowled. As Jackie tried to hijack a balloon, Jade ran over and grabbed a rope. _'Why me?' _He thought, as he had to follow her yet again. Once they reached the top, they saw Viper fall onto the balloon. Once she gave back the talisman, Jade spoke up. "Make sure it's not fake, Uncle Jackie." She said, with a scowl, but turned it into a smile. "And where's my soda." She growled to Jackie. Jackie just put his hands to his head and groaned. Drago, all this time was huddled up in the middle of the head. "What are you doing? You're not scared of heights are you?" She smirked.

"No." Drago shot at her. "I'm just scared of falling to my death. Hanging from a rope on a moving airplane isn't fun, you know."

Jade looked up and gasped. "Company." She said. Drago looked up as well to see a bunch of shadowkahn. One of them came and nearly pushed off his father, while Viper stood alone in trying to them. As one of them was bouncing by, Drago launched a fist into its midsection and then threw it over the side. It just glided down to the ground. Viper finally pulled Jackie up from the side, and the proceeded to pulverize the rest of the shadowkahn. Jackie accidently activated the talisman and had his fun with the one of the last ones, though the shadowkahn kicked it out of his hand. He fell backwards, grabbed a rope, and swung underneath the balloon. He came around and kicked the ninja, onto a turkey float. He grabbed the talisman.

Drago had his hands full with one at the moment, so Jade started bouncing. She bounced high enough to catch both his and Viper's ninjas and throw them over. Viper reached down to ruffle her hand. "Nice move, kid." She said.

Jade just swiped her hand away. "Please." She said. "I do not socialize with criminals."

"Finally, taking something in for once." Drago said, aloud. Jade pouted at him.

Another shadowkahn grabbed the talisman and turned invisible. He kept on beating Jackie. Jade, for some reason, started jumping off. Drago followed her with his eyes to see where she was going. She grabbed a bucket of paint, from a window cleaner and threw it upon the ninja. "Green is totally your color." She said, with a smirk.

Jackie kicked the shadowkahn's legs and took back the talisman. The ninja got up and threw some knives at him. His father was able to dodge them, but one missed and pierced the balloon. The ninja jumped off the balloon, as the four of them hung on for dear life. They ended up landing on the tip of the torch on the Statue of Liberty. "Well, I am getting to see the sights." Jade commented. Drago groaned. _'Why must irony persist me?' _He thought. The talisman fell to ground, right between the toes of the statue. It then became invisible. "What sights." Viper said.

Drago groaned again. "Curse you irony." He said, aloud. Jade just stared at him.

(On the ground)

As they walked past, they could hear the soft sound of the police. "That would be my cue." Viper said, before kneeling down. "Sorry about letting you down, kid."

"Yeah, whatever." Jade said, with no real emotion. Drago felt a twinge somewhere, when he saw her like that. He went over and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

"And thanks for the save back there, babyface." Viper said, putting a hand, momentarily, on Jackie's shoulder. "I owe you one." She winked before going off.

"Then give me back the Puma." Jackie pleaded. "I have to return it. The police think I took it. Please." He groaned.

"Uh, Jackie." Jade said. "I know you told me never to pull another Viper again, but she owed you one." She took out the Pink Puma.

Drago looked astonished. "Brilliant." He said. "Just simply brilliant." Jade blushed. He looked at her more closely. "What's with the blush?"

"Nothing." Jade said, turning her face so he couldn't see her blush.

"But how…" Jackie said, while taking the Puma.

"Freeze." A loud squad of policemen said, before surrounding them.

"It's okay." Jackie said, holding up the gem. "I have it. It's yours." He put it down in front of one of the officers.

"Real good." The officer said. "Now tell us what you did with the Statue of Liberty."

"You know, I never in my life thought someone would ask me that." Drago said.

**Ah yes. There are a couple things I would like to point out. First of all, if you didn't notice, was the talk of banter. I just found it funny how they were using silly code phrases and it got me thinking of a certain Monty Python skit. So, I threw that into this. Another thing. Valmont, for the first season, is a rather competant villain. Yet, somewhat during the second season, because of Shendu, he's more of a comedy relief character. Especially afterwords in his future episodes after season 2.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello faithful readers. Sorry, I haven't been able to upload in a while. Some things have come up. I am surprised by how few reviews this is getting. I was expecting something more. Oh, well.**

Drago was flipping through the pages inside a book on ancients texts. He wanted to make sure they hadn't looked over anything. Just then, Jade came in, with her usual pouting face. She went over and sat in a chair, with her arms crossed, and her face pointed towards the floor. Drago tried to get back to reading, but he couldn't stand to see her sad. He sighed. _'If she's not distracting me one way, it's another.' _He thought. He put the book down, while marking his place with a book mark and went over to Jade. "Hey Jade, what's got you down?" He said.

Jade looked up at him. "Uncle won't let me go to the new Melvin Moose Amusement Park." She said.

"Well, that is a bummer." Drago said. He personally, didn't like the rides. They always got him sick and, he wouldn't tell a soul, they kind of scared him. Still, he did like all those activities and such. "You could always call Dad." He said. "Maybe he can take you and me."

Jade brightened up. "That's a great idea." She got up and pulled him into a hug. Drago blushed. She then pulled away. "Let's go and call." They hurried over to the phone. As she picked it up, she smiled. "Bet you he's fighting about now."

"Oh, come on." Drago said, rolling his eyes. "Just because he's looking for an extremely important object, which is also sought by a villain with a large amount of money and shadow ninjas, doesn't mean he's fighting right now." Jade gave him an 'I don't believe you' stare. "It's not."

"Fine, you wanna bet on it." Jade said.

Drago tapped his chin. "If I win, you have to do whatever I say for a week." He said, smiling in his early victory.

Jade gave him an evil smirk. "If I win, you have to ride the rollercoasters you wanna bet on it." Jade said.

Drago tapped his chin. "If I win, you have to do whatever I say for a week." He said, smiling in his early victory.

Jade gave him an evil smirk. "If I win, you have to ride the rollercoasters with me." She said.

Drago was taken aback by this. It was as plain on his face, as the sunshine. He then glared at her. "You know, I can't stand those things." He said.

"Can't stand, or too scared." Jade said, wagging a finger in his face.

"I hate them." Drago said.

"Scared." Jade chimed.

"Hate." Drago said.

"Scared." Jade said.

"Hate." Drago said.

"Scared." Jade said again.

"Okay stop this." Drago said at last. "I can't stand these kind of fights. Just saying it over and over. It just gets on my nerves. It's almost like the fights between you and… I won't mention him."

"What?" Jade said. "Paco?"

Drago covered his ears. "Ahh, I don't want to hear it." He said.

Jade smiled. "Come on." She said. "What gets you so mad about him, anyways?"

Drago didn't know why. He just didn't like the twerp. _'What is there to like, anyway?' _He thought. "Just call dad." He said, not meeting her gaze.

Jade smiled and dialed the phone. It rang for a moment, before Jackie answered it. "Hello." He said, then they heard him gasp and something smack into something.

Jade smirked, while Drago just glared and growled at her. "Jackie help." She said, frantically.

"Jade, what's wrong?" Jackie said.

"Never leave me alone with Uncle." Jade said. "He eats nothing, but mung bean and rice and he reeks of garlic and Uncle's no fun. I asked him if we could go to the new Melvin Moose Amusement Park and he was all 'Rollercoasters are bad for digestion'."

"Uhhh, no." Jackie yelled.

"I know." Jade said. "Can you believe it? Promise we can go as soon as you get home. Promise."

"Yes." Jackie said in a hurry. "Whatever. I'll do it. Goodbye." He hung up.

Jade turned to face him with a victorious smile. "I'll go on the rollercoaster with you." Drago grumbled. "But not one of those death defying ones. Something slow and steady."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Cha, like I'm going to do that." She said. Drago groaned, which caused her to giggle. Even though he hated this situation, he like to see her happy. _'But I am so going to get back at her if she makes me go on too many rides.' _He thought.

**(Sometime later)**

Jade was waiting by the door. Drago just dreaded the reason why. He did want to see his father again, but he most certainly wasn't looking forward to those rides. Just then, a taxi pulled up and Jackie got out, carrying a few bags. Once he got inside, Drago could tell he was exhausted. _'Yeah, retrieving talismans will do that.' _He thought. "Jackie." Jade screamed with delight as she rushed into his arms.

Jackie smiled. "Hello Jade." He said. "Did you…"

"I'm going to Melvin World." Jade said, throwing her arms up into the air.

"What?" Jackie said, without much energy. He was totally drained. "Oh, okay. But first I get home and get some sleep."

Jade automatically look down cast. "Awww." She said.

"Jackie." Uncle said, going to him, while looking like he was going to give him a hug.

"Uncle." Jackie said, with his arms wide open.

"What did you bring me?" Uncle said, going immediately to the bags.

"The sheep talisman." Jackie said, getting it out of his pocket.

"Good." Uncle said, taking it out of his hands. "Now we can do research."

Drago smiled. He loved doing research. He was kind of a bookworm. _'But if anyone ever called me a nerd, they would wish they had stayed home that day.' _He thought, bitterly. It would also be an excuse to get out of Melvin World.

"But, I'm very tired." Jackie said.

Uncle immediately turned around, putting the talisman to his ear. "Oohh, I'm sorry, wait." He said.

"What is it?" Jackie said. "What do you hear?" Uncle flicked him in the face. "Oww." He said, reeling back from the hit.

"I hear the sheep not telling me the power it holds." Uncle said, before starting to drag Jackie away. "I hear the sound of footsteps walking back to the backroom to translate ancient inscriptions." All the while, Jade was whining trying to get his attention. _'Man, can't they give my dad a break?' _He thought.

"Please Uncle." Jackie said. "I have been traveling for eighteen hours. I jumped out of a helicopter and ran along a falling train."

"That is why you must relax with some good books." Uncle said, while opening the back room door. Jackie groaned.

**(At Valmont's lair)**

The group stood before Shendu's statue. "Chan possesses yet another talisman, while I have none." Shendu hissed. "You are weak, Valmont, and your men are fools."

"That's not very nice, Uncle." Silvia said, holding her precious kitty, Jessie.

"Quiet you imbecilic girl." Shendu hissed. Bai Tza glared at him.

"That's it." Finn said, angered by his taunting of Silvia. "I'm through with dealing with this loud mouthed statue." He started to pull out his gun.

"I am no statue." Shendu hissed. "You stand in the presence of a demon sorcerer."

Bai Tza groaned. She already knew his back story. "Good luck with your story telling brother." She said. "It will be quite easy for these fools to understand, since it's being told by a bigger fool." She then walked beside Finn. "But keep the gun ready. We might make a few redecorations." Her husband looked at her inquisitively and she just smiled.

"Did she just insult us?" Ratso asked.

"Nah, she meant it in a loving way." Finn said. "She knows we're family." Ratso nodded.

"As I was saying." Shendu hissed, obviously annoyed. "I once held dominion over a vast empire, but my subjects betrayed me."

"Why?" Silvia said. "Were you bad? Daddy says bad things happen to bad people. So, what did you do?"

Shendu hissed with a deep angry tone. Valmont quickly went over to his little girl. "That's for another time, sweetie. Now, do you want to hear the rest, or do you want to go see your mother." He said. _'Please go see your mother.' _He thought.

Silvia shook her head. "I like to finish my stories." She said.

"Now, my subjects cast a chi spell, which imprisoned me in this pitiful trap, where I have stayed for nine hundred years." Shendu said. "The twelve magic talismans from which I drew my power were scattered to the winds."

"Wow." Ratso and Silvia said at the same time.

"You got jacked." Finn said, with a smirk.

"What does jacked mean, Mr. Finn?" Silvia said, looking up at him.

"Well, it means when someone steals something valuable from someone else." Finn explained.

"Ohhh." Silvia said.

"Acquisition of all the talismans will allow me to be free of my confinement and let me walk the Earth once again." Shendu said.

"At which time we will be rewarded the lost treasure of Chin Chin Wan." Valmont said to his men. "So, that should be incentive enough for you too double your efforts in retrieving the talismans."

**(Back at the shop)**

Drago was sitting back, reading some more texts. This was more for his enjoyment. He loved to learn new things. While he was doing that, he was sipping on the orange juice that Jade had made him. It was very good. _'Wasn't that so nice of Jade to make this orange juice.' _He thought as he drank some more. Then, he did a spit take. "Jade doesn't make anything." He said aloud. He then wondered what was wrong with her. She was acting so nice, then she wanted to go to Section 13… He hit his head with the heel of his hand. _'Of course, there had to be a reason for Jade being all sweet.' _He thought. Then, he felt a bit disappointed. _'Why? Just because I wasn't the reason…' _He shook his head to get rid of the thought. _'There's no time for thinking right now.' _He went straight to Uncle and Jackie. When he found them, they were paying attention to the casket with the talisman. Just as he was about to speak, Uncle seemed to take the words right out of his mouth.

"Jade took the talisman and now she is trapped in astral form, while an evil spirit walks in her body." Uncle said. _'Wow, I was going to go with an alien clone sent to Earth to steal weapons from Section 13, so they could learn about the humans and take them over. Boy was I off.' _Drago thought.

"Uhh, yes." Jacke said.

"The sheep talisman put a wolf in sheep's clothing." Uncle said. "You find Jade. I will find a chi spell to banish the wolf." He then walked off to his ever trusted books.

**(At Melvin World)**

Drago had decided to take a different way from Jackie. _'When I say decided, I mean he wouldn't let me come, so I snuck out anyways.' _He thought. _'No way am I letting any demon have his way with Jade.' _He then paused. _'Well, not a full demon and not in that way. Oh, my head hurts.' _As he arrived, he found Captain Black and another agent on the ground, knocked out. _'Looks like the party started without me.' _He then went over to the area he heard fighting. He went inside one of the rollercoasters and saw Jade, or possessed Jade working the machinery. "Stop, Jade, who is not Jade, but being controlled by a person who is not Jade." Drago said, who then looked in the air absentmindedly. "What a strange line?" She ignored him and got on the ride. Ignoring his fears he jumped on it, while it started to speed off. As they went, he saw his father jump off, trying to avoid the ride. He wanted to help him with the shadowkahn, but Jade was a priority. He crawled up the ride's cars to get to her.

Once they passed under another set of tracks, his father threw him the phone. "Get her to listen to it." He yelled.

Drago nodded and got to her car. He pressed the phone to her ear. "Someone's on the line for you." He said with a smirk. He could hear Uncle chanting his chi spell on the other end of the call.

Then, a demonic screech pierced the air, as the demon spoke. "No!" Was all it said, before it was banished from Jade's body.

**(Back at Valmont's)**

Valmont sat at his desk, with Bai Tza beside him. They were going over business deals as usual. "When do you think my idiotic brother will be back?" She asked.

Just then, Shendu's statue eyes started to glow red. Valmont smirked. "Does that answer your question?" He said.

"Cannot break free." Shendu hissed. "Blasted chi spell."

"Shendu, back so soon." Valmont said, with a displeased look on his face. "And what, no talismans."

Bai Tza giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "You always knew how to make me laugh." She said, grinning at both her husband's brilliance and her brother's misfortune.

**(At the carnival)**

Drago was holding Jade's body as they came to a stop. He didn't notice. All his attention was on her. He stroked her cheeks. "Jade, please talk to me." He said, nearly bursting into tears.

Just then, Jade came out and smiled. "I'm back." She said, victoriously.

Drago's grinned hit ear to ear. He hugged her tight. "Thank you." He said. "I thought I lost you."

"I was only gone a couple of hours." Jade said, smirking at him. "You couldn't miss me that much."

Drago thought about making a comeback, but he couldn't help but remember seeing her limp. "Oh, just shutup." He said, not taking his arms off her.

Jackie then came running up to them. "Jade, you're okay." He said, picking them both up into a hug. "Never take a talisman out again."

"I promise." Jade said. Drago could see from his viewpoint, that she was crossing her fingers. Drago laughed. _'Some people never learn.' _He thought. _'While others are always there to make sure it works out.' _"So, can we ride again?" Drago groaned.

**Sorry people if this episode is shorter and more choppy than the others. If you aren't sure what has happened, then watch the episode. This was one of the reasons it took me a while to complete this. I just didn't know how to put Drago into it. I hope you guys are happy with the result. Hopefully, I'll be able to put up a few more chapters soon. Oh yeah, there is a small Monty Python reference here, when Drago mentions how strange his line was. Just can't resist putting those into my stories. Till next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back to this chapter of 'A Different World'. Sorry for the long wait, some things came up. This story was made in colaboration with jameygamer. To who saved this story.**

Drago and Jade were sitting at the breakfast table in Section 13, watching TV before going to school. Drago was eating cereal, but Jade had opted to eat some powdered sugar donuts. Drago looked at his cousin and thought,_ "She eats a pretty unhealthy diet. At least she hasn't attempted to be a weapon of mass consumption since she swallowed the Rooster Talisman."_

It had been a really interesting morning. Jade had gotten a lecture from Jackie during their training exercise for acting up, and was then told that "slow and steady wins the race."

There was nothing really good on TV, so Drago turned on the news. A guy wearing a funky night-vision helmet walked into the room at that point as the newscaster stated, "Today's weather forecast, clear and sunny with highs in the mid 80s for the bay area."

He got some water from the fountain and then turned and said, "Hi, kids."

Jade replied, "Hey, Carlos."

The newscaster then announced, "And now for local events." The TV then showed a shot of a large tortoise. Jade and Drago's jaws dropped at the sight of it.

"This big fella's name is Aesop, and he's the star of the new Galapagos Island exhibit at the Bay Aquarium."

Jade, having taken note of what looked like a Talisman in the tortoise's back, could only say, "Tortoise? Talk about your coinciding!"

The newscaster continued, "The odd thing is, the aquarium's experts noticed this little who-knows-what embedded in Aesop's shell," as the camera zoomed in on the Talisman.

Drago then said, "The tortoise AND the hare together? Dad!"

Jackie came running into the room and asked, "What?"

Drago pointed at the TV, but it had changed to a commercial for dog food, so Jackie said, "No, we are not getting a dog."

Drago said, "Not that! We saw a Talisman! It's in the shell of the tortoise that they just brought to the Bay Aquarium! It looked like a rabbit!"

Jackie looked confused and just asked, "The tortoise?"

Jade then said, "No! The Talisman!"

Jackie thought for a moment, and then said, "There IS a rabbit in the Chinese Zodiac. I will investigate."

Jade was excited, thinking she was getting to go on another Talisman expedition, only for Jackie to tell her she still needed to go to school. Drago could only snicker as she was told off.

Jade looked at him funny for that. She was a little jealous of him because he was home-schooled and got to learn magic, but she had to go to a public school just like every regular kid.

She finished her doughnuts and left to head for school.

(Meanwhile)

Silvia was watching television with her mother, her kitten Jessie in her lap. Bai-Tza had to home-school Silvia because of her father's connections to organized crime, but it did allow them to bond well. One of their favorite ways of learning was to watch educational programs on TV. Bai-Tza was planning to take Silvia to the Bay Aquarium today, after having heard of their new Galapagos exhibit. As such, they were watching the news to see what the exhibit would be like.

"I'm excited, Mommy! We get to go to the aquarium!"

"Yes, I know, sweetie. It will be fun, won't it?" Bai-Tza was just as enthusiastic about going, since she was the Water Demon, and she, of course, had always had an interest in sea life.

The TV finally showed a shot of the exhibit and the tortoise that was the star of the exhibit. When she saw the Talisman in the tortoise's shell, Silvia said,

"Mommy, isn't that one of the talismans Daddy wants?"

Bai-Tza could only stare in shock as she saw the Talisman flash on the screen.

"_Silvia is not going to be happy about what happens now," _she thought.

Valmont then walked into the room, and said, "Hi, sweeties. What did you learn today?"

Bai-Tza got up and said to him, "We just saw one of Shendu's talismans in the tortoise at the Aquarium, that's what we learned!"

Valmont took a moment to recover from hearing that, then grabbed his phone and called Tohru, telling him and the other enforcers to go get it.

When he hung up, Silvia said, "So, when are we going, Mommy?"

Bai-Tza grumbled, and then said, "I'm really sorry, Silvia, but Dad's coworkers have some business at the aquarium today. We'll go another time."

Silvia did not like that answer, but she was stubborn.

"_Oh well, I'll go anyway."_

(At Jade's School.)

It was math class at school. Jade was talking to Drew, telling him about the adventures she had taken so far with Jackie and Drago. Drew, being a bit of a jerk, mocked her about that.

As she was talking to him, the teacher, Ms. Hartman, called on her to answer a math question because she wasn't paying attention. All Jade could say was, "That last question or the one before it, Ms. Hartman?"

To that, Ms. Hartman replied, "The question you would have heard if you were paying attention. Perhaps you need an extra-credit assignment."

A light bulb went off in Jade's head as she heard her say that. This was her chance to go to the aquarium.

Jade replied, "Dibs on the topic."

(At the Bay Aquarium)

Jackie was examining the Talisman on Aesop the tortoise. As he was looking at it, he mumbled, "The Rabbit Talisman."

He looked up at the scientists and asked, "The question is, how to remove it?"

The scientist replied, "No need to worry about harming Aesop's shell. It's very durable."

Reassured by the scientist's words, Jackie went back to work examining the tortoise.

"Little girl, this area is off limits!"

Jackie, thinking it was Jade who the scientist was talking to, looked up and turned around, ready to scold Jade for showing up.

Only, it wasn't Jade.

It was a little Chinese girl, about 6. She had white hair, slightly dark skin, and slanted eyes.

Jackie was surprised to see her standing there. He decided to try to see who she was.

"Um, hello. May I ask, who are you?"

Silvia replied, "I'm sorry, but my Mommy and Daddy told me to never talk to strangers. I wanted to come and see the big turtle with the Talisman in it."

That shocked Jackie. How did this girl know about the Talismans?

Then he started to feel troubled. If she knew about the Talisman, then she must be…

"Um, little girl, how did you get to the aquarium?"

An explosion rocked the building. Jackie turned around to face the direction the explosion came from, and what he saw confirmed his worst fears.

It was the Dark Hand.

Jackie grabbed Silvia and gave her to the scientists.

"Go! Take the girl someplace safe!"

As Finn surveyed the scene, he saw Silvia with Chan, which horrified him.

"Silvia! What are you doing here?"

Jackie looked back at her after hearing that.

"Her name is Silvi- Why do I bother to ask?"

Finn then turned to Tohru and Ratso and said, "You two get the Talisman! I'll go get Silvia!"

As Tohru and Ratso ran to confront Chan, Finn ran after the scientists who had Silvia. When he caught up to them, he hollered, "Stop!"

They did, and turned around. Finn walked up and said, "I'm sorry. That is my boss's daughter. He'll hang me if something happens to her."

The scientists reluctantly gave Silvia to him. She frowned. She knew she was in big trouble.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Finn. I really wanted to see the big turtle."

Finn said, "How did you get here?"

Silvia replied, "I stuffed myself in one of those bags you took on the plane."

Finn slapped himself. He thought, _"No wonder one of those equipment bags felt heavier than usual."_

He collected himself and said, "I have to make sure you're safe, sweetie pie. We're going to the plane."

As Finn took Silvia with him to the plane, Jackie was busy fighting Ratso and Tohru for the Talisman. Tohru threw Jackie several feet, but he landed safely, only to be confronted by Chow and an unnamed henchmen. The henchman took a swing at him, but Jackie blocked with a swing of his arm. Chow did the same and Jackie blocked it.

As Ratso tried to pry the Talisman from Aesop, he was kicked down by Jade, who had finally made it to the aquarium after getting out of school just minutes earlier.

She strutted her achievement by saying proudly, "And I'm getting extra-credit for this!"

Her joy faded as she was picked up by Tohru. She tried in vain to punch him, but couldn't reach.

The sound of a blowtorch turning on got the big sumo's attention. Ratso was now trying to blowtorch the Talisman out of the tortoise's back.

Tohru thought, "Are you that stupid? We're just going to have to take the tortoise with us!"

He tossed Jade into the bushes that were part of the exhibit, then walked over and shoved Ratso into an octopus pool before picking up Aesop and carrying him to the escape plane.

Meanwhile, Jackie had managed to kick Chow and the henchman into the water. He stood there smug, until Ratso rammed into him, knocking him into the water as well. He tried to swin to the surface, but the two Dark Hand Goons kicked him back forth. Suddenly, one of them freaks out and swim up. The other does the same. Jackie turns to what frightened them off, only to come face to face with a shark. As Jackie jumped out of the water to escape the shark, and landed on the railing. Jade called his name.

He said, "Jade? What are you doing here?"

She pointed in the direction the Dark Hand was heading. Jackie's eyes widened. "Oh, bad day." He shoulders slumped.

**(Later)**

Jackie and Jade tried to catch up, but the plane was already in the air when they got to the pier.

They sighed. They had lost another Talisman.

As the plane took off, Jade asked Jackie, "Jackie, what do we do!"

At that point, Ratso, who had been left behind, ran out of the aquarium with an octopus stuck to his head.

"I'll make him talk!"

Jackie reminded her that "Slow and steady wins the race."

"I like my plan better," she scoffed.

As Ratso finally got the octopus off of him and started walking away, Jackie & Jade quietly followed him.

(Meanwhile)

On the escape plane, Tohru finally got the Talisman out of Aesop's back while Silvia petted him.

She then asked, "Mr. Finn, can we keep the big turtle, please?"

Finn, still a little disappointed that Silvia showed up at the aquarium, said, "I think we're going to have to talk to Daddy about that."

He sat down and turned on the video communicator installed into the plane. Valmont's face appeared on the screen.

"Valmont, we scored the Talisman, a new team mascot, and made sure your daughter is safe."

On those last words, Valmont's face turned to shock. What was Silvia doing with them? He hadn't seen her since the TV thing, but he just assumed she went out with Bai-Tza someplace.

He replied, "Okay, first, why is Silvia with you? Second, why do you have the tortoise itself?"

Finn then said, "I'll let you talk to Silvia about why she was at the aquarium. As for the tortoise, Chan was already there when we arrived, so we had to bail with the snail when we had the chance. Here's Silvia."

Finn motioned for Silvia to come to the monitor.

When she got there, Silvia said, "I'm sorry, Daddy."

Valmont replied, "Why did you go to the aquarium when Mom told you no?"

Silvia shyly said, "I really wanted to see the big turtle. Can we keep him, please?"

Valmont was conflicted at that point. He didn't want to hurt his daughter's feelings, yet he was upset with her for deliberately disobeying her mother. Plus, he knew someone who would take that tortoise off of his hands for a good sum of money, which he could really use right now to keep the Dark Hand going.

He decided to tell her, "Silvia, you don't really want that turtle. He doesn't move much, he isn't warm like Jessie, he just won't be much fun."

He then said, "Listen. My bodyguards will meet you when you land. They will bring you home, and then Mr. Finn will take the tortoise back to the aquarium."

She was a little upset at being told that, but, not wanting to make him mad, said, "Okay."

Valmont then told Chow, who was on the plane as a watchdog, to take Silvia to the back.

Once she was safely out of sight, Valmont turned back to Finn and said, "I can't believe I lied to my own daughter like that, but if she or Bai-Tza found out what I really intend to do with the tortoise, they would be furious with me for a long time."

Finn looked puzzled. He asked, "Why, Big V?"

Valmont answered, "Here's what's really going to happen. You're taking an immediate detour. I have an acquaintance who I'm certain will pay top dollar for our endangered friend."

Finn answered back, "Okay. You're the boss, V."

The phone next to the monitor started ringing. Finn said, "Whoa, getting another call. I have to go."

He turned off the monitor and answered the phone. It was Ratso.

"Yo! Ratso!"

Ratso told Finn over the phone that they left him behind.

Finn replied, "Sorry, dude."

(On the other end of the phone)

Ratso was on a payphone. He answered Finn's apology with, "Forget sorry! I need a ride! Where? Yeah, I can find it."

Hiding behind a bus waiting station nearby, Jackie & Jade were spying on Ratso.

Jackie whispered, "He's arranging to meet with the others."

His overeager nephew replied, "Cool! Now we jump him?"

"Keep low, he'll see us!"

Ratso finished the call with, "But this time, wait for me!" then hung up the phone and walked away.

A taxi cab pulled up by Jackie & Jade at that moment. Jackie told Jade to jump into the cab, but as soon as she got in, Jackie shut the door and waved bye-bye.

Jade turned around and saw Uncle and Drago sitting right next to her. She had been tricked.

The two said, "Hi, Jade!"

Jade looked back at Jackie and growled.

Drago then asked, "So, how was school today?"

Jade replied, "Peachy."

Drago giggled at that response. "_Peachy. Hahaha."_

Uncle said, "One more thing. Did Jackie find the Rabbit Talisman?"

Jade grinned, then turned, raised her hands in a threatening way, and said, "I AM NOT JADE! I AM POW-KUNG THE POWERFUL, RULER OF THE RABBIT REALM!"

Uncle freaked out, thinking she was serious, but Drago knew what she was doing. Still, he decided to watch and see what happened.

Jade continued her rant, "I MUST FULFILL MY DESTINY, OR THE UNIVERSE ITSELF SHALL BECOME UNMADE! RELEASE ME AT ONCE!"

The cab pulled over, and Jade got out. As the cab drove away, Jade mumbled, "Man, that was rough on the throat."

Back in the cab, Drago started laughing at Uncle. The old man turned and said, "What are you laughing at, dragon boy?"

"You are so gullible, you know that?" replied Drago, to which Uncle could only say a silent aiyah to being duped by Jade.

(At the marina)

A large yacht pulled up to the dock as Ratso arrived at the marina where the rest of the Dark Hand was waiting.

Jackie Chan hid behind some boxes as he followed Ratso to where he met up with the other Enforcers. As he snuck closer, he heard, "We're outnumbered!" which startled him. He turned around. Jade had followed him AGAIN.

"Don't you have a report to do?"

Jade knocked on the box they were hiding behind, reminding him that she "needed the tortoise."

Behind another set of boxes, Silvia snuck up to where the big yacht was stationed. This didn't look like home at all, and they took the tortoise off the plane without telling her. They didn't leave anyone onboard to watch her, so she followed them to the yacht.

What she heard and saw horrified the little girl.

A wealthy-looking man came out of the yacht and welcomed the Enforcers.

"Are you Carl… Niver?" asked Finn.

"Nivore. Dr. Carl Nivore."

Nivore walked down the gangway, stopping just in front of Aesop.

"And this fellow must be the merchandise of which Valmont spoke. Hmm, yes."

As he looked over his new prize, Silvia started getting uncomfortable. This guy was really creepy. Why did her father deal with such people? And why was the big turtle being given to him and not being returned to the aquarium?

Tohru eventually got impatient with Nivore and demanded the payment for bringing the tortoise to him.

A frustrated Nivore then called his chef, Boris, to come down and give Tohru the payment for Aesop.

After Tohru took the briefcase with the money, Nivore asked, "Care to join me for dinner?"

Tohru simply replied, "Thank you. No."

To that rejection, Nivore licked his fingers, "But we're having quite the delicacy. A dish so rare, you might say it's endangered. Turtle soup." he finished as he started salivating.

Silvia's heart dropped as she heard him say that. _"He's going to eat the big turtle? No, that's cruel! I can't let that bad man do that!"_

Jade, who was hiding nearby with Jackie, thought the same thing.

Nivore asked, "Are you sure you don't want to join me for dinner?"

Tohru, who was just as disgusted about what he had just heard as the two girls, struggled to reply, before finally holding out the Rabbit Talisman, saying that they needed to deliver it to Valmont immediately.

Jackie gasped, "Oh! Tohru has the Talisman!"

Jade was not worried about that. She was fixated on the tortoise. She mumbled, "He's going to eat Aesop."

Tohru snapped his fingers, and the Enforcers walked away. After they left, Nivore ordered Boris to get a forklift to get Aesop on board.

Silvia, having heard him say that, looked over and saw a nearby forklift. _"I won't let that bad guy harm the big turtle." _she thought as she headed over there.

Jackie told Jade to stay where she was, and then started following the Dark Hand to their escape plane. Before he got too far, he was pulled back by Jade, who demanded, "Where are you going?"

Jackie replied, "After the Talisman!"

Jade replied, "But what about Aesop?"

Jackie simply said, "You can choose another topic for your report."

Jade refused to budge, "Duh, this isn't about the report! Aesop's going to be that creepy guy's dindin if we don't do something!"

Jackie retorted, "We WILL do something, after we get the Talisman."

"But Aesop's in immediate danger."

Jackie calmly said, "Jade, we don't know what power this Talisman possesses. If the Dark Hand gets it, people could be in danger."

Jade didn't cave. "Oh, so you're okay with letting something that looks just like Uncle get eaten?"

Jackie, now frustrated, replied, "Where do you come up with these things?"

"Chan." A deep voiced called.

Jackie & Jade looked up. Tohru was standing over the box they were hiding behind.

He continued, "I thought I heard your voice." Jackie and Jade both gasped and ran, as Tohru picked up the crate and threw it at them.

While running, with Jade in his arms, Jackie knocked over some barrels. Chow and Finn got clear of them, but another henchmen was not so lucky. Jackie jumpd onto a pile of tiles, which were usntable and soon wobbled under their weight. Jackie threw Jade ontot he top of a nearby crate and landed on the ground. Jackie ran to the side of a net, and jumped upwards, as two thugs crashed into the crate behind. Tohru grabbed a crane and twirled it around, until he threw it at Jackie. He nearly missed it, as he jumped onto one of the crates being loaded, but i turned out Ratso was working the machine and used it to try and crush him. Jackie jumped out of the way, just in time to miss being crushed. Ratos growled and dropped te crate, forcing Jackie to quickly climb up the line to the top of the crate. Jackie climbed down the crane, until he came face to face with Ratso.

Ratso put his hands up in the air. "Uncle." He said.

"Where?" Jackie said, looking around.

Ratso smirked and lunged for him, only to merely catch air as Jackie stepped aside. Jackie then looked to the plane. "Tohru." He said, before heading towards it. He jumped inside and high jumped kicked Tohru, grabbing the talisman afterwards. He snuck out the other way round and tried to jump off the plane. Tohru, however, caught him by his leg. He stepped onto his back, causing Jackie considerable pain, before grabbing the talisman. "Careful. That one turns you into ahhh, a chocolate bunny." He said, desperatly. He then jumped onto Tohru's arm and tried to pry it free. However, this just activated the talisman. Tohru sped away. "How'd you get down there, so fast." Tohru sped right up to him, taking a look at the talisman. He then back handed Jackie to the ground. Tohru kept playing with him, speeding up and taking hits. Finally, Jackie tricked him into speeding right into the plane, turning it over. Jackie picked up the talisman and then looked out to the boat. "Jade."

(Onboard Nivore's Yacht)

In the kitchen of the yacht, Boris was preparing Nivore's dinner, which would be Aesop.

Nivore started raving about dishes he had previously eaten.

"Boris, that braised Manatee you prepared last week was absolutely exquisite. And the grilled American Condor on a bed of Fava beans, to die for!"

As he turned and walked out, he told Boris, "Don't forget the carrots. I'll be aft, in the study."

Shortly after, Boris went to go get the carrots Nivore asked him for. As soon as he left the galley, Jade crawled out of a cabinet and ran to Aesop.

When she got to him, she was surprised to find Silvia trying to move the big tortoise herself.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I want to save this big turtle from that old man."

"So do I. I'm Jade."

"My name is Silvia."

"Nice to meet you, Silvia. I'd like to socialize, but we need to get Aesop out of here before that chef guy comes back."

"Oh, so Aesop was the big turtle's name." said Silvia.

Jade replied, "He's called a tortoise, duh." as they started trying to get Aesop to move.

(Onboard Nivore's Yacht)

As Jade and Silvia continued to struggle to get Aesop to move, they heard a door open.

The chef was coming back.

Jade turned off the stove that the soup was cooking on, and then they both hid in a drawer.

As Boris came back with the carrots, he noticed the stove was off, so he turned it back on and started sharpening a cleaver to hack Aesop's head off.

At that very second, Jade & Silvia jumped off of the drawer and yelled, "Stop!"

Boris gave them a threatening look, which caused Jade to beg, "Pretty please!"

Boris took them prisoner and brought them to Nivore, who replied, "Stowaways?"

"Release Aesop, you tortoise-eating creep!" Jade demanded.

"Yeah, don't harm the turtle, or my Dad will hurt you!" added Silvia.

Nivore was unfazed by their threats. "Such delightful children. They would go great with a béarnaise sauce, wouldn't you say, Boris?"

Jade and Silvia were horrified when he said that. "WHAT!" they shouted.

Nivore laughed and said, "I'm only joking, girls. Children are much too common for my sophisticated palate."

Silvia then yelled, "If you hurt me, my daddy Valmont will make you pay for it!"

Jade & Nivore gasped at that revelation. She was Valmont's daughter?

Nivore got over the shock quickly, and then said, "Little girl, your father is the one who gave me that tortoise for my dinner."

Silvia replied, "No! My Daddy would never do that!"

Jade simply said, "Your Daddy's Valmont, duh. He only cares about himself."

Silvia gave her a mad stare, "You're wrong." She started crying. "My Daddy cares about me. He won't let anything bad happen to me."

Nivore, tired at the debate that was taking shape, ordered Boris to lock them up and get back to cooking his dinner.

(At the Marina)

Jackie was really upset. Jade had left him and sneaked onboard Nivore's yacht to save Aesop, and would no doubt be captured.

As he wondered how he would get to the yacht, he looked down at the Talisman in his hand.

"Duh!" he went, and thus, he used the Talisman to speed across the ocean to the yacht.

(Onboard Nivore's Yacht)

Jade and Silvia sat in the locked storage room. Jade was still recovering from the shock that the girl she was sitting next to was Valmont's daughter.

"_I wonder what kind of life she leads, her father being the head of the biggest crime syndicate in the world and all." _she thought.

She decided to ask. "So, what do you do, with your father being really busy and all?"

Silvia responded, "Oh, my Daddy always has the time to play with me."

Jade then asked, "What about your mother?"

"As for my Mommy, she home-schools me. Says it's too dangerous for me to go to regular school."

Jade did a face palm. _"First Drago, and now this kid? They get to stay home to get educated, but I have to get up and go to some stupid school with bratty kids that don't believe a word I say about my adventures with Uncle Jackie? It's not fair!"_

Jade was now curious about Silvia's mother.

"Um, what is your Mommy's name?"

Before Silvia could answer that, a banging outside caught their attention. Jade got up and looked out the porthole.

Jackie Chan was right outside.

"Jackie, I'm in here!"

Instead of responding, Jackie disappeared. Next thing she knew, he was inside the storeroom with her and Silvia.

Jade said, "Whoa. How'd you go from there to here so fast?"

Jackie held out the Rabbit Talisman. He smiled.

"And NOW we'll save the tortoise. See, slow and steady wins the race."

Silvia stepped forward, "That's the Talisman my Daddy wanted."

Jackie recognized her. "Hey. You're the girl from the aquarium. Your name's Silvia, right?"

Silvia nodded.

Jade then interrupted, "Jackie, this girl is Valmont's daughter."

Jackie went "Bwah?" at hearing that. The little girl was the daughter of the Dark Hand leader? That meant only one thing: If Valmont knew she was here, than the Dark Hand was on its way to get her. He needed to get here someplace safe before they arrived.

Silvia said, "You're Jackie Chan, aren't you? I heard you're my Daddy's enemy."

Jackie nodded at that, but decided not to try to talk to her about it. She WAS his daughter, after all.

Jackie said, "I need to get both of you off of this yacht, immediately."

Silvia then said, "But what about the big turtle? We can't leave him."

Jackie realized that Silvia was here to try and save Aesop, and he wouldn't hear the end of it if they didn't get him as well.

He picked both of them up, and used the Rabbit to get out of the storage room.

(At Valmont's Lair)

Valmont had never been so angry AND embarrassed in his entire life. First, he lied to Bai-Tza about Silvia sneaking out of the hideout and ending up at the aquarium, and then, when he expected his enforcers to come back with both Silvia AND the Rabbit Talisman, they had neither. Once Bai-Tza found out about Valmont lying to her about Silvia and the tortoise, as well as the revelation that Silvia could have snuck onto Nivore's yacht to save the reptile, he got the angriest tirade he had ever heard and a series of slaps, as well as the displeasure of Shendu for failing to retrieve the Talisman.

He was glad Bai-Tza hadn't been restored yet, otherwise, he would be drenched in ice-cold water right now.

As Shendu started summoning his ShadowKhan to get the Talisman themselves, Bai-Tza stopped him.

"Brother, this is my daughter you could be putting in danger if you send your ninjas out."

Shendu disgustingly replied, "Who cares about that brat? I want my Talisman!"

Valmont turned around and said, "Shendu, call them off. You don't want to make my wife any madder than she is right now, or the Talisman will be the least of your worries."

Although he would normally scoff at being ordered around, he complied that time, and the ShadowKhan returned to the darkness.

Bai-Tza then told Valmont, "WE are going to that yacht and rescuing Silvia!"

Valmont looked surprised, "We?"

Bai-Tza retorted, "Yes, you are going, too. This is your daughter, after all."

That got Valmont's attention. He nodded, and pulled out his phone and contacted Finn, Ratso, and Chow to get a chopper ready for him and Bai-Tza.

As they left, they passed by a drenched Tohru. Bai-Tza turned back to Shendu and said, "Brother, poor Tohru looks cold. Could you warm him up?"

Shendu answered, "With pleasure." before sending a blast of fire right at the sumo. He had to duck in order to avoid being torched.

As Bai-Tza and Valmont left the room, Tohru looked at Shendu and said, "Whoa. I did not know you could do that."

The stone dragon replied, "If you fail me again, that blast of fire will look small in comparison."

(Onboard Nivore's Yacht)

With the stowaways locked up, Boris resharpend his cleaver and went back to Aesop to chop his head off so he could cook him.

Before he could swing the cleaver, Jackie, Jade, and Silvia appeared in front of him. Jackie playfully said, "Kitchen's closed."

That didn't deter the chef, who went ahead and swung the cleaver down on Aesop only to realize it wasn't in his hands anymore.

Boris looked up. Chan twirled the cleaver on his finger and then threw it into the wall.

Before Boris could react, Jackie grabbed him and sped back to the storage room, locking Boris in it.

Meanwhile, Jade and Silvia were trying to pick up the Aesop. Jackie, once Boris was locked up, came over to help. They just simply couldn't budge the giant tortoise. While that was happening, a few of Nivore's guards started huddling around them. "Hey you." One said. "Stop right there." Jackie looked at the talisman in his had and got an idea. He turned on its power and sped around the henchmen, taking hits on them.

Jade was still trying to push Aesop, when Silvia grabbed some carrots. Aesop moved after them. Jade laughed nervously. "I knew that." She said, but this made Silvia giggle. They kept up luring Aesop with the carrots, until they accidently came upon Nivore's room. He looked over and saw them. Jade held up a carrot and laughed again, nervously. "What's up doc."

"What?" Nivore said, getting up, obviously surprised at seeing them.. "How did you.." He moved over to them. He evilly smirked at them. "I want my dinner." Silvia started to silently cry in fear.

Jackie then sped up to them, after he had finished dealing with the guards. "You will not touch a single hair on their heads." He said, before speeding over and taking the rest. Once he sped to the deck and before he went over the water, he saw a plane starting to land.

"Daddy." Silvia chimed, happily. Jackie sighed and dropped her off before heading off with Jade.

**(Valmont)**

When he saw his little bundle of joy, waving up at him, he couldn't describe the emotins he was feeling right now. Once the plane landed, he and Bai Tza were out in a flash. They wrapped their arms around her and held her close. "Daddy, mommy, I'm so glad you're here." Silvia said.

"Nothing could keep us away." Valmont said. _'Nothing in this or any realm.' _He thought.

"I'm so glad too see you again." Bai Tza said, before pulling away. "But you are in big trouble, missy. You know better than too run off."

Silvia held her head down low. "I know." She said. "But please don't let the scary man cook me." She started to cry. Bai Tza pulled her close to her and stroked her hair.

Valmont stood up, his hands tightly clenched in fists. _'Nivore.' _As he thought the man's name, he appeared out of the doorway. He just smiled and walked up to him. Before he could say anything, Valmont punched him straight in the face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Nivore said, looking up at him in shock.

Valmont picked him up by the collar. "You tried to harm my daughter." He said, pointing to his little girl, who was sobbing.

"I didn't know…." Nivore was interrupted when Valmont punched him again.

"No one hurts my little girl." Valmont yelled into his ear. Rage easily read in it. "No one." He threw him over to his three goons, who were glaring daggers into the man. "Take him to the police. I think we have enough evidence here to put up a case."

The three of them smiled. "Got it big V." Finn said, before they took him up. The three of them looked over to Sivlia, obviously concerned, before taking Nivore back inside.

Valmont started to calm down, before looking over at his family. Bai Tza was craddling Silvia, who's sobbs had quieted down. _'This is my fault.' _He thought. _'I had thought of my business before my family. If I had been the better father, none of this would have happened. I let my old self dictate me and I almost lost the greatest investment of my whole life. Silvia. Well, no more. From this day forth, my family will be my top priority, above all else.'_ He walked over to them, and helped them up. He kissed Silvia on her forehead. "Let's go home." He said, before the three of them went to the plane. Together.

**(The next day)**

Jade took a field trip to the aquarium the next day. Like before, she had told Drew about the events that took place the day before. Of course, he didn't believe her.

Jade claimed he was "faster than a speeding rabbit."

Drew retorted, "Yeah, right. I bet that super strong ox guy was there too."

Jade replied with, "El Toro. Nah, that was in Mexico, when I flew a plane." as they continued the argument throughout the rest of the field trip.

**I hope you enjoyed this and I also hope it was worth the wait.**


End file.
